Trojka
by Tragediane
Summary: Sequel to Friction. AU. After over a year of taking an experimental drug to prevent further pregnancies, G makes a decision about his family and his career. Established relationship, marriage, and family with G and Sam. Warnings: G/Sam Slash. G Callen M-PREG. Prolonged Grief. Talk about previous loss. No character death.
1. Family

**This is the sequel to _Friction_. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **After over a year of taking an experimental drug to prevent further pregnancies, G makes a decision about his family and his career.

**Category: **A science fiction/hurt/comfort/angst story.

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-PREG G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen; Prolonged Grief

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

**Family**

**Chapter 1**

G settled down on the dark teal blue living room sofa next to his husband and snuggled up close to him. Sam wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders and kissed him on the head. G sighed.

"A rare quiet evening at home," Sam said, folding the newspaper on his lap and setting it aside. "What do you have in mind?"

"Who says I have anything in mind except smooching with you all evening?"

"If I'm reading you right, which I excel at these days, you've got something on your mind."

G sighed again.

"And that right there confirms it."

He pulled away and straightened placing his bare feet on the coffee table. "Okay, yes, I need to run something by you."

"Such as your sexy body." Sam stroked his lover's jeans covered thigh.

"Seriously."

"I'm serious." He chuckled.

"Can't get enough of me."

"Never." Sam sighed. "I'm more in love with you now than I was when you first got pregnant."

"Good." _Maybe Sam won't protest this change._ "What would you think of my retiring?"

His jaw dropped.

"I guess that means no."

"I didn't expect this, sweetheart."

"It's just a thought in my mind not a—"

"I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm shocked."

"Good." G grasped his lover's hand. "I've given it some thought for a while now and I'd like to be a full-time, stay-at-home father."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows almost touched in the middle.

"Listen to me." He turned sideways and rested his upper body against the armrest, stretching out his legs. "I want another baby."

"G, you are laying a lot on me right now."

"I said three and you said two."

"And you still want three."

"I guess I should've told you two wasn't enough for me."

Sam lifted his lover's feet and placed them on his lap. "When do you want to start making our next baby?"

"Any time is good for me," G said. "When is it good for you?"

"Now." He massaged his lover's left foot.

"You've got the wrong part of the body." He winked at him.

"I thought a little foreplay might be nice."

"Could be."

"Thought so." He lifted G's foot to his mouth and swirled his tongue around his lover's big toe before taking the toe into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Damn, that's hot." G panted and scooted further down the sofa wanting to be closer to his lover. "Don't stop, don't you dare stop."

"Someone missed their toe sucking this week." Sam chuckled and lifted G's right foot and sucked and licked his lover's big toe.

"Oh, damn." He unbuckled his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

"Hey, you are getting ahead of things," he said, "let me do that." He grabbed his lover's pants by the ankles and tugged them down his legs. "Going commando these days."

"Prepared."

"Come over here," Sam said. G crawled over to his lover. "Let's take this upstairs and make another baby."

"How about here?" He asked. "Alissa and Benji are spending the night at Hetty's."

"And you had plans to smooch and make love on the sofa," Sam said.

"Yes."

Sam pressed his right hand under his lover's deep blue t-shirt, stroking across his nipples.

G raised his arms. "Undress me."

"Pushy."

"I want another baby… yesterday."

Sam lifted the t-shirt off his lover's body and leaned in to flick his tongue across G's right nipple.

"Damn." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck pulling himself onto his lover's lap. He reached down and unbuckled his lover's pants and lowered his zipper.

"I think someone is more desperate than I believed."

"I need to feel you in me."

Sam reached out his hands and smoothed them over G's nipples and chest. "These are swollen."

"What?" He shot his partner a look.

"Are you sure that medicine is working?"

G glanced down and examined his chest. "I'm excited, remember what happens when—"

"This is different and I can test my theory really fast." Sam pushed his lover onto his back and lowered his own jeans. "One thrust inside you will tell me the truth."

G slid backwards on the sofa, pulling away from his lover.

"Where are you going?" Sam wrapped a muscular arm around his lover's waist and yanked him back down under him. "Time to test my theory." He hovered over his lover waiting to enter him.

"Wait!"

"For what?"

"I… damn… something happened a month ago with the medicine."

Sam kneeled between his lover's bent and stretched open legs. "A month ago?"

"Yes, I should've told you but—"

"You didn't think it was that important?"

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"The medicine started to make me ill."

Sam sat back on his heels. "I think we need to see Dr. Daniels." He sighed. "Morning sickness?"

"Don't know."

"G!"

He sighed. "Crap, yes, okay, maybe."

"For a month?"

"At least," G said. "It's an experimental drug and who knows if it is 100 percent reliable."

"Then it is even more important that you see Dr. Daniels."

"It's worked for over a year."

"And you took it everyday, right?"

"You are accusing me of trying to get pregnant?" G moved away from his lover and sat upright against the armrest. He grabbed his t-shirt and started to put it on again.

"Stop, sweetheart, I'm not pointing the finger at you," Sam said. "Come over here." He settled back on the couch and opened his arms, inviting his lover and husband onto his lap. G climbed off the couch and plodded toward the kitchen, Sam followed him. "Hey, come here, let's kiss and make up."

"Screw you."

"Not this again."

"Yes, this again, you are accusing me and I'm defending myself."

Sam sighed.

G fixed a cup of tea for himself and tried to ignore his husband's disgusted noise. Tears formed in his cerulean blue eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong." Sam came along side him wrapping an arm around his waist. G leaned into his lover's body wanting to be close.

"We need to get the medicine tested and you to the obstetrician."

"You still going to make love to me?"

"Anywhere you want to, sweetheart."

G fell into his lover's arms resting his head on Sam's chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He slid an arm around his lover's waist and gazed up into his eyes. "Thank you for this baby." G slid his other arm around his lover's neck and drew him down for a passionate, lingering kiss.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G fidgeted and tapped his foot on his chair nonstop while he waited for his appointment with Dr. Daniels. Sam pressed his left hand on his lover's right thigh attempting to quell his partner's nervous habit. G grasped it intertwining his fingers with his lover's. "I wonder if the test came back on the medicine," he whispered.

"We'll soon find out." Sam leaned in closer to his husband. "Meanwhile, you need to calm yourself."

"You plan to help me with that later?"

"I guess that's your not-so-subtle hint."

"Yes, the one which invites you into my bed," G said lowering his voice even more.

"Can be arranged."

"Even if I'm moody."

"Especially if you are moody," Sam said, stroking G's face. "I like my men moody and barefoot."

"How about fancy-free?"

"We can skip that part."

G chuckled.

"Mrs. Mercurial, the doctor will see you now." The nurse announced by an open door.

"I wonder—"

"Don't go there, G," Sam said, chuckling.

They followed the nurse down to the doctor's office. Sam came behind G, pressing on the small of his back. They both sat in chairs and waited for the doctor's arrival.

"Now I'm freaked out." G tried to keep his hands from moving. Impossible. "No examination. I don't like the looks of this already."

"We need to not jump to conclusions."

"Right, I know the next step is going to be an ultrasound." His toe tapping started again.

Sam grasped his lover's right hand and caressed it in his. "Easy, G."

The door opening startled G. He sighed and twiddled the fingers on his free hand.

Dr. Daniels settled into his chair behind the desk. "First off, I hope you two planned to have another baby."

"We just discussed this the day I called you," Sam said. "And we both want another child."

"Well, that's good because you are pregnant, Mr. Callen."

"Good, because I wanted a third child," he said. "What about the medicine?"

"It appears there was a mix up with your medication at the pharmacy."

G's jaw dropped. "What kind of mix up?"

"This is the worst of the news." Dr. Daniels swallowed hard and glanced down at the patient's chart in his hands. "The medication you took was a fertility drug."

G's eyes widened. "Does this mean an increased chance of multiple births?"

"Yes, however, we must take into account your manhood and that might decrease that chance."

"One cancels the other," Sam said.

"It appears so at this time," Dr. Daniels said. "I want to do an ultrasound next week. We'll skip this week's test and go with your scheduled doctor's visits and you taking your prenatal vitamins everyday. My nurse informed me that your morning sickness is fairly severe this time."

Sam glanced sideways at his partner. "You didn't tell me that."

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" He asked. "You trying to humor me, G?"

"Damn it."

Sam slipped an arm around his lover's shoulders drawing him into his side. "Next time, just tell me the truth."

"Remember, after this, there won't be a next—"

"You know what I meant." He shot his lover a look.

"If it gets too severe to eat, I'll need to hospitalize you," the doctor said.

"Damn it, I hope not." When it came time to deliver the baby a hospital was his first choice due to circumstances beyond his control. It was his last choice to settle his stomach. In fact, hospitals caused the opposite reaction.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon...**


	2. Enceinte

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed**

* * *

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen.

** Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

** Enceinte**

**Chapter 2**

G and Sam entered NCIS Headquarters well after noon heading straight for the bullpen. Before they settled into their chairs to catch up on paperwork, Hetty motioned them over to her office with a curled finger. G sighed. He was not in the mood for even the slightest questioning which his supervisor no doubt would start. G plodded over to her desk with Sam following him. Together they stood before her, Sam's arm wrapped around his husband's waist, G leaning into his lover's support.

"Gentlemen, you are late, over three hours late."

"Doctor's appointment," G said keeping it short and sweet. Well, not sweet and he realized it after he spoke the words, they came out abrupt and curt.

"Are you okay, Mr. Callen?"

Was he okay? "Fine." Short and sweet and more curt. G knew that his abrupt responses delved him deeper into his operations manager's dark waters.

Hetty glanced at her lead agent sideways. "Good, upstairs, a new case awaits, Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks were briefed on the case and are at the scene."

He detected an odd tonal quality in her voice. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Hetty lowered her eyes to the desktop.

"I know that look and that tone and—"

"Mr. Callen, there's a problem and it's not with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He huffed out his disgust and turned to leave.

"Keep me apprised of the situation."

G and Sam climbed the stairs to the OPS Center.

"Damn it, Sam, she knows," he said entering the secure room. "She always knows."

"Yes." They stepped in front of the light table, leaned against it, and crossed their arms. "Eric, what do you have for us?"

"An interesting, albeit, decidedly familiar—"

"I don't want to hear your commentary, just tell us about the case, Eric," G said.

"Easy, sweetheart," Sam whispered to him.

"Don't sweetheart me, I'm not in the mood."

"Are we starting that again?"

"I guess so, I mean yes, and you know it comes with the territory."

"Yes, it does." Sam winked at him.

Eric and Nell exchanged glances at one another.

"Eric!" G raised his voice.

He posted the intel on the high definition video screen. "This came into us earlier this morning."

G's jaw dropped. Not again. A breach of the same facility which occurred six years ago. The case that changed his whole life and his partner's life too. Yet this was different. A new experimental weapon developed over the past six years and more powerful than the first one had disappeared from the shelves of the government laboratory. He listened and watched and waited for his partner's comment. When none was forthcoming, G decided to be the first one to speak. He faced Sam and studied him for a few moments before venturing to say something. "You okay?" It was not the words he thought he would say at the moment. But the mien on his partner's face necessitated those two words.

"We need to talk to Hetty, now." Sam turned and left the OPS Center.

When they reached the landing, G stopped and grasped his partner's arm. "Wait a minute."

"No, she needs to know."

"Can't I be the one to decide when that should be?"

"Not this time." Sam pulled away from his partner and rushed down the stairs and over to Hetty's desk.

G hurried over to his partner's side. "Let me do this."

"No."

"Damn you."

"Gentlemen?" She kept her eyes on the computer screen before her.

G sighed and eyed his partner, giving him permission to speak with Hetty.

"G is pregnant," Sam said without the normal amount of feeling he showed earlier in the day. "And I believe it is related to this current case."

Hetty glanced up from her laptop with her jaw slacked open. "How so?"

"There was a mix up with the regular medication which G takes to prevent pregnancy."

"What kind of mix up, Mr. Hanna?"

Sam swallowed hard. The reality of this case smacked him in the face. "G was given a fertility inducing drug."

"And this started—"

"At least a month ago, Hetty, that's when I got the next thirty day supply."

"This is not good, gentlemen," she said. "What did the doctor say about the mix up?"

"He thinks my manhood and the drug will cancel each other out," G said. "After listening to our new case, I'm not so sure that is true. Crap. What if… I don't even want to go there."

"We need to go there, G," Sam said. "We can't pretend this wasn't done to you on purpose."

"Shit!" G turned and sprinted across the room toward the entrance doors.

Sam rushed after him.

Hetty stared after them both with her mouth agape.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G stared at the wall opposite the entrance doors to NCIS Headquarters unmoving with his arms crossed and tears streaming down his face. Numerous conflicting thoughts rose up from deep within him. He wanted this and yet he loathed being used as an experiment again, and it terrified him to think that something untoward could happen with this pregnancy as it happened with the first one.

Sam stepped beside his husband and partner. "I'm here if you want to talk," he said. "I love you." He slipped an arm around G's waist and drew him into his side. "I promise we're in this together. You have my utmost support."

"I need you to take me home and hold me." G fell into his husband's arms and buried his face against the man's chest.

"I'll tell Hetty and then—"

"No!" He jerked away and climbed into the Challenger.

Sam settled into the driver's seat and grasped G's hand. "Sorry." He started the engine and backed down the driveway.

G drew in a deep breath. "I'm unnerved." He buckled his seatbelt and tightened the grip on his husband's hand. "I need a distraction."

"I suggest the case then even though there are reminders of your current plight."

"And we might gain some insight," G said. "You are right, let's go."

Sam drove toward the same government facility they had investigated six years ago.

G remained silent during their short drive to the facility. Inside though was a different reality altogether. His thoughts looped into a continuous replay of the events from six years ago. By the time they reached the government facility, G felt as if he were a carelessly rigged bomb ready to explode.

"G?"

He startled hard and faced his partner.

"You okay?" G answered his partner by opening the passenger door and stepping out of the Challenger. Sam rushed around to the passenger door and closed it for his partner. He pressed G into the side of the car. "I need to know if you are okay."

"Release me."

"No, talk to me."

"Stop this!" G ducked under his partner's arms and strode toward the facility's entrance. Sam followed his partner into the building. Once inside the building, G hiked toward the furtherest laboratory and opened every cupboard door searching for answers to his questions not the case's unanswered questions. He needed solutions more than Hetty or the team did. The same cupboards as before held a different set of bottles. While G studied their contents, he donned a pair of black nitrile gloves. He removed one bottle from the cupboard and opened it.

"G, stop, you don't know what—"

"I'm wearing gloves."

"We don't know what's in those bottles and—"

"I don't care." He faced the countertop behind him and shook out several tablets. His jaw dropped. The same pills which had filled his prescription bottle from a month ago. Damn it. The government, no _his_ government had fucked with his body again introducing a new experimental drug to muck up the works. G grabbed the pills and tossed them into a smaller container and covered them, and deposited them into a pocket in his leather jacket.

"What are you going to do with the evidence?"

"Shove it into someone's face." G flipped on his heels and left the laboratory. Sam followed his partner into the computer control room. G stood along side his team not saying a word. Kensi and Deeks perused the contents of the hard drive on a computer.

"I can't see where this fits into the case," Kensi said.

"Move aside and let me take a look," G said, laying his hand on the chair's back where Kensi sat.

"Sure." She relinquished the chair to her lead agent.

He settled down in the chair and searched for a file related to multiple gestation. They were the first two words which popped into his mind the moment he sat down. Instead, he found a series of files entitled, _Enceinte MG_MPREG_. He opened all the files and perused them one by one. G removed a secure flash drive from his black leather jacket pocket and inserted into the computer's keyboard and copied the files onto it. He called Eric and told him to access all the computers in the room starting with the one where he sat. Afterward, G strode toward the exit doors.

"G!" Sam followed his partner to the doors.

"I'm through with this part of the investigation," he said. "I want access to the other facility this time. Let's go."

"Just like that."

"Like what?"

"You fly into this building, get what you need, and fly out of here as if the building is on fire."

"What?" G faced his partner and shot him a look of disgust and a '_don't cross me again'_ look. "What are you talking about?"

The second look meant trouble for them both if G was not confronted. "You are not talking to me again."

"Sorry, got a lot on my mind."

"I can tell."

G stared at his partner's brown leather jacket and then flipped on his heels and left the facility. Sam's jaw dropped and followed his partner out to the Challenger. G pulled out his cell phone again and autodialed his technician. "Eric, I need the address to the second facility."

"What second facility?"

"The one which also had a break-in."

"Callen, as far as I know this is the only—"

"Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid, stop this crap!"

"G," Sam whispered as he came along side his partner. "Give me the cell phone."

"No." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. He wiped them away with a forefinger and thumb. "Come on, Eric, the facility that was busted into six years ago."

"As far as I know—"

"Get the intel and send it to my phone." G closed his cell phone and faced away from his partner.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." _Crap, I'm losing it big time. This is not good._

"That wasn't nothing, G, come on, talk to me." Sam stood behind his partner, wrapped his arms around his waist, and drew the younger man into his body.

"I… just release me… don't do this here."

"You are trembling, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Don't know." G's cell phone buzzed and he glanced at the caller ID. Crap. Hetty.

"You going to answer that?"

He placed the phone in a jacket pocket and jerked away from his partner. G opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat. Sam crossed over to the driver's side and settled into his seat.

"You going to talk to me."

"I can't." G secured his seatbelt and glanced out the windshield. _I cannot talk to him about this because he will think I am going crazy. I think I am going crazy. Hetty probably thinks I am going crazy._

Sam drove toward NCIS Headquarters.

"Take me home."

"We need to bring the evidence back to—"

"I'm not taking this evidence back to headquarters."

"What?"

"I obtained it for myself."

"And the flash drive?"

"Yes."

"If Hetty discovers you withholding evidence—"

"Don't care! Shut up!"

Sam pulled off to the side of the road and parked the Challenger. "What in the hell has gotten into you?" He removed his seatbelt and faced his partner and husband.

G crossed his arms and huffed out his indignation over being questioned about the case. "Nothing."

"Bull shit!"

"I'm not in the mood for a hissing contest."

"A what?"

"Take me home." G sighed extra loud.

"Whatever is—"

"Stop this!"

"Come on, G, stop escalating this."

"Escalating? I've yet to escalate!" He removed his seatbelt and opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Before Sam finished his sentence he exited the Challenger and hurried over to his partner's side. "Talk to me." He watched his partner face while he stared at the car's hood.

"I can't because, I just can't."

Sam closed the gap between them, standing inches from his partner. "You can tell me anything."

G sighed and crossed his arms. "Not this."

"What happened with Eric?"

"Crap, do you need to zero in on the problem?" He huffed.

"It's as if you were some place else."

_I was some place else. I was in that hospital room. I was… damn it…._

"G." Sam wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders and whispered to him. "Maybe you need to speak with a professional."

"As in a shrink, is that what you mean, cause I'm not certifiable, if that's what you think, damn it." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I feel as if I'm going to lose it and I don't know why."

"When did this start, sweetheart?"

"This afternoon when we watched the video in the OPS Center."

"Let's go back to headquarters."

"No, just take me home."

"Hetty will be—"

"Don't care."

Sam directed his partner back to the passenger door and settled him inside the Challenger. "Home it is." While G buckled his seatbelt Sam climbed into the driver's side and glanced over at his partner. "You okay?"

"Better now that we're going home."

Sam pulled into the circular driveway and stopped the car. "I need to take care of some stuff at headquarters."

"You are leaving me here alone?"

"The kids will be home from school and daycare soon."

G unbuckled his seatbelt and stared at the dashboard. "You just don't understand." He climbed out of the car and trudged toward the front door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Baby Benjamin

**Thank you for your reviews so far.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-Preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

** Baby Benjamin**

** Chapter 3**

Hetty entered her former home and settled down in the living room waiting for her lead agent to join her.

G rode the staircase's handrail down the stairs and almost landed on his butt. His normally accurate acrobats faltered this time. He strode into the living room and stopped short of sitting on the sofa. "Hetty." He chose to stand across the room from her position on the dark teal sofa.

"Mr. Callen, we need to talk."

He released a long sigh and sat on a dark teal blue recliner which matched the sofa.

"I need to know if you are okay."

"I'm tired of people asking me that question."

"You mean you are tired of your husband and partner asking you that question."

"Yes."

"He's concerned about your—"

"Stuff it, Hetty!" G shot off his chair and paced the living room. He only paced when everything else failed to calm him. After trying to quell his worries for several hours upstairs, G paced the master bedroom for at least an hour. The pacing started with the first pregnancy and continued on every pregnancy since.

"Mr. Callen."

"You don't understand, he doesn't understand, no one understands."

"Have you attempted to explain the situation to Sam?"

"I don't want to go there."

"Perhaps professional—"

He stopped and faced her. "His suggestion too." Afterward, he paced the living room again.

"I think it might be necessary," Hetty said, standing and straightening out her cream colored suit jacket. "I have just the person for you to see."

"And what if… never mind."

"What if what?"

"I'm afraid to talk about this."

"Similar to what happened with Mr. Beale earlier today."

"Yes." G blasted his lead tech and for all the wrong reasons. He needed to apologize but that would have to wait until his mind was straightened out.

"I'll schedule an appointment for you ASAP with an NCIS psychiatrist."

Shit! She spoke that damnable word he hated to hear.

"For tonight, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye shall take care of your children."

"That's not—"

"I insist and tomorrow night if necessary, I shall step up to the challenge again."

"Hetty, I…"

"You need a break and if I have to give you an order believe me I will." She strolled toward the front door. "Sam is on his way home. Rest and tomorrow I'll have that appointment scheduled for you." Hetty opened the front door and faced her lead agent. "Temporarily, I want you off this case."

"Hetty, I need answers and this may be the only way to—"

"Do you want me to suspend you?"

G stopped pacing the living room. "You'd suspend me over this?"

"I would if necessary to keep you off the case."

"Hetty, that's…" He failed to find the words. _I hate when she presses her point with threats._

Sam strode through the front doorway with groceries in both arms and placed the bags on the gold-speckled, granite kitchen countertop. "Don't ask me to help you get your way, G, I agree with Hetty 100 percent."

"Then I'm screwed."

"That comes later tonight." Sam winked at him.

"You'd had to say that in front of Hetty." He felt the heat rise to his face.

"Yes, I had to say something to break the seriousness of this conversation."

"I'll leave you two to sort this out, and I'll call you in the morning with your appointment." Hetty exited the house.

Sam brought more groceries into the kitchen. G joined his husband and helped put them away. After they finished their chore, Sam surrounded his husband's waist with both arms and drew him back against his body.

"I missed you after you left," G said, turning his face to meet Sam's. He passionately kissed him.

"I think we need to take this upstairs."

"Down here on the sofa."

"You like the sofa more than the bed."

He lowered his voice to barely more than a whisper. "I trashed the room."

Sam released him and flipped G around to face him. "You what?"

G stared at the blond-stained, oak hardwood floor between them. "I trashed it."

"Why?" He placed his hand under his partner's chin and gently lifted it until their eyes met.

He swallowed hard and gazed into his husband's dark eyes, his lips trembling. "Sorry, I lost it."

Sam tenderly kissed his partner's lips and surrounded his upper back with both arms.

"I'll fix it."

"You angry with me?"

"I guess," he said, "you left me here all alone and I… needed you… damn it." He lowered his gaze to the floor between them.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

"Can't," G said. "Feel bad. Couldn't help it. Glad the kids weren't here." He sighed.

"Let's go fix it together and make love."

G jerked away from him and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sam raced after him stopping in the master bedroom's doorway, his jaw agape. In the far corner, his husband curled into a fetal position and rocked himself. A blood-curdling, high pitched keening pierced the air.

Sam autodialed Hetty and informed her of the situation.

He stepped into the room and saw the complete chaos around him.

The bedding was balled up at the head of bed. All the pillows were shredded into a multitude of pieces. Every family photograph was removed from walls, dismantled, and the pictures shredded in a pile on the bed. The only photograph left on the wall was Baby Benjamin's picture. The frame hung askew twisted to the left. Blood surrounded and dripped from the picture frame. Tears welled up in Sam's cognac brown eyes. He approached his husband and sat cross-legged before him, drawing the love of his life into his arms and lap. Sam cradled and rocked him as he would one of his children.

Several hours passed before Sam heard movement downstairs. After an hour of rocking, the keening subsided and G had fallen asleep in his lap. Hetty and a man entered the master bedroom. The man carried a black, leather doctor's bag. Sam ascertained this man was the psychiatrist G would be seeing tomorrow. The man signaled for Sam to continue holding his husband and partner. Before G knew what had happened he was injected with a tranquilizer.

He cried out. "The baby, no, Sam, the baby, where's my baby…."

"Easy, sweetheart," Sam said, rocking him again.

"The drug has been approved by Dr. Daniels," the psychiatrist said. "When it takes full effect, Dr. Daniels wants him hospitalized."

"No! Sam! Don't let them take him from me."

"Easy, G." He rocked him some more trying to calm him. "No one is going to take the baby from you."

"You promise me, you better promise me."

"I promise you." Sam drew his husband's face closer to his and tenderly kissed him. "I will fight them, I promise."

G snuggled into his husband's lap and chest, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "Sorry, can't help myself, sorry."

"No need to apologize, sweetheart." Sam cradled G in both arms and rocked him.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam settled into the closest chair to his sleeping husband. He fought the urge to cuddle up with him. Both doctors insisted on sedating and restraining G due to his destructive behavior. When his husband awakened the scene was not going to be pleasant. Sam readied himself for what was coming. He willed his thoughts and emotions to calmness several times in the last couple of hours. None of his famous techniques worked to quell the growing tension within him. He watched his husband stir and tug on his restraints.

G opened his eyes and wrenched on his arms again and wondered why they failed to move. He raised his head and saw the reason, hard restraints held both his arms and his chest against the bed. "What the hell is this?"

"Doctor's orders."

"What kind of doctor orders this for a pregnant… man… I don't get it… why… tell me why… please…." Tears streamed down his face.

"Easy, sweetheart." Sam stood and reached out to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch me asshole!"

"What?"

"You let them drug me," G said. "Where's my baby? I want to see the baby right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, don't you dare lie to me!"

"You need to calm—"

"Calm down and let you and the doctors take my baby," G said. "Show me my baby, now!"

"Easy."

"Easy?" He shot his husband a look.

Sam exited the obstetrics intensive care cubicle and rushed over to the nurses' station. "We've got a serious problem," he said. "I need to speak with both doctors. Immediately."

The charge nurse called the two doctors. "It will be a few minutes."

"Better be less, something is horribly wrong with my husband."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He's hallucinating." Sam reentered the intensive care cubicle with the nurse following him.

"Where's my baby?" G asked the moment he saw his partner.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes, I do." The charge nurse left the hospital room with Sam following her. The two doctors arrived and all four of them met down the hall in a private nurses' lounge. "Why don't you tell the doctors what you observed?" She eyed Sam.

"He's asked for his baby several times and I think he means Baby Benjamin not the new baby."

The psychiatrist spoke first. "By the way, I'm Dr. Fitz," he said. "I believe your husband is suffering from prolonged or protracted grief brought on by the first pregnancy, his current pregnancy, and your current case."

"What?" Sam asked. "How is this possible? We both attended the required therapeutic sessions for grieving the loss of our baby."

"For some reason, the grief got triggered again," Dr. Fitz said. "In addition, he's experienced several psychotic episodes."

"Psychotic episodes?" Sam's jaw dropped open.

"The one I saw in your home and now this and I believe you described another with a member of your team."

"Yes." Sam sighed. "What now?"

"He'll need therapy to unravel the cause of the psychotic episodes."

"He's not going to like this."

"Nicky!" A nurse poked her head around the corner into the lounge. "Code green on Mr. Mercurial."

"Code Green?" Dr. Daniels asked.

"Psychosis." Nicky heard her patient screaming the moment she stepped out into the hallway. She rushed out of the lounge and down the hall to her patient's room. "Get Dr. Fitz and ask him what we can give him. Hurry." Nicky entered the cubicle and calmly came up to the bedside. "Calm yourself, everything is fine."

"The hell it is. My baby is gone. I don't feel my baby kicking. Where did you put him? Tell me right now!"

"Easy, G," Sam said, coming along side the charge nurse.

"You promised nothing would happen to the baby and now… he's gone… no kicking… and I'm going to go crazy." G squirmed his lower torso around in the bed and kicked his legs.

"You would not be able to feel our baby kicking."

"What?" G glanced at him sideways.

"You are only a month to six weeks into the pregnancy."

"You are a damned liar."

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"You are humoring me."

"I would never do that."

"Placating me?"

"Nope."

"Crap, that means I'm losing it." Tears streamed down his face again. "I can't stand this." G watched the new doctor enter the cubicle. "You have my baby?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. M," he said. "I'm your new doctor, Dr. Fitz."

"The shrink, right?"

"Yes."

"Crap." _I just told this guy I am nuts. _"Any way I can get these off me?" G pulled on his hard restraints.

"Possibly after we have a talk."

Damn. "I want my husband to stay with me."

"That's fine." Dr. Fitz pulled up another chair and sat down with a pad of paper and a pen in his left hand.

To G the man had the appearance of a shrink; a tall, geeky nerd look. He easily picked out a shrink in room full of doctors. It was his fear, no it was real phobia, about having his brain picked to pieces by a stranger which caused his hypervigilance behavior toward shrinks. G believed no one should be allowed inside someone else's brain except the person who resided inside the body owned by the brain. Even Nate's gentle nature failed to quell his fears about shrinks.

"Perhaps you could tell me when these feelings first arose about your baby."

Direct. Scary. "I… it's too personal."

"Therapy usually is, why don't we go back to the mandatory classes you and your husband took after the loss of Baby Benjamin."

_This is worse. This guy wants to know what happened when I took that class. Sam does not even know what happened when I took that class. Shit._ "I don't know if I am ready to talk about that."

"When did the class occur?"

G shuddered. This guy was too good. "Six years ago."

"And you are not ready to talk about a class which occurred six years ago?" Dr. Fitz asked. "Did you begin to grieve the loss of your son six years ago?"

G's lower lip trembled and he zeroed in the wall-mounted LCD TV on the wall opposite him. "I… crap… probably not."

"Probably not?"

"Okay, no, I didn't, I couldn't, I wasn't ready."

"Why didn't you tell me, G?"

"I… it's complicated."

"We attended a year long session and not once during the entire time did you tell me this."

G sighed. "I know and I'm sorry."

"Is that why you wanted to name our boy, Benjamin?"

He avoided his partner's scrutinizing eyes and his question.

"G?"

His lip trembled again. "I can't stop thinking about him." G stared at the window and starless darkened night sky. "You didn't carry him inside your body. You don't know what it was like to wake up and find your son ripped from your body and missing." Tears flowed down his face. "And you promised me nothing would happen and… crap… I can't talk about this any more. I'm done."

"I told you I couldn't promise you anything."

"You promised me, I heard you."

"This time, G, I promised to not let them take our baby."

"Shit, I'm losing it, I'm really losing it and going crazy," he said, now staring at the restraints on his arms and chest. "I thought that was then not now."

"It is common for those with severe prolonged grief to lose a sense of time," Dr. Fitz said.

"And you think mine is severe?"

"Yes, due to your current circumstances and your previous loss."

"Just great, this is not what I needed to hear right now."

"There is some medication I'd like to try on you—"

"Not if it will hurt my baby."

"I've already run it by Dr. Daniels and he confirmed it is used with psychosis during pregnancy."

"Psychosis during pregnancy?"

"Yes, it can and does happen," Dr. Fitz said. "A minimal dose should work in your situation and with little hypnotic affect on the baby."

"What's that mean?"

"It causes sedation and is more prevalent during first trimester."

"I'm in the first trimester, so no way are you going to give me that drug, I want my baby to be normal."

"We'll wait until the second trimester which I understand starts on the third month for you," he said. "Possibly by then you won't need it."

"You mean if I allow you to pick my brain apart before then."

"Let's get these restraints off you," the doctor said.

"Thank you." G was thankful to get the restraints off but that did not mean that this doctor was off the hook for putting him in them. He seethed inside as he recalled the injection Dr. Fitz had given him in the safety of his own home.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G settled down on a comfortable, chocolate brown, leather sofa with his husband by his side. Across the room, Dr. Fitz sat in a matching high-backed chair with a notebook and pen in his left hand. He surmised his shrink was left handed. The sparsely decorated office reminded G of his first home before Sam and him began their intimate relationship. Drab toned tan walls. A light-stained oak desk took up one wall and the doctor's credentials covered the wall behind the oversized desk. Matching chocolate brown drapes framed the two, nearly floor to ceiling windows. As usual, G studied the contents of the room more than he observed the room's owner. He was disappointed; not much to study this time. Perhaps his shrink was much like himself, wanting to keep others at an arm's length.

"Gentlemen, shall we begin our first formal session?"

G kept his eyes averted from the doctor's watchful ones. He felt as if he were a lab rat in an unauthorized experiment.

"Let me repeat the grounds rules, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the session without my permission."

"I know, you don't need to repeat that again." G sighed. "Or you'll slap me back in the hospital and in full body restraints this time." Just the thought of his entire body strapped to a bed anywhere sent chills up his spine. "I'll remind you, that I'm a federal agent not your lab experiment."

"Mr. Callen, this isn't about treating you as if you are a lab experiment."

"I feel as if it is." He stared out the window at the noon day, busy Los Angeles, street corner.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

_The shrink was not sorry he drugged me and slapped me into a hospital against my will._

"Mr. Callen, we need to focus on what occurred six years ago in your mandatory grief counseling course."

G sighed. This shrink was right to the point, no mincing words, no avoiding the inevitable, and no escaping from reality. He loathed it and yet respected it. G disliked evasiveness in anyone else but frequently engaged in it himself and even more within the last six years. A major portion of his job required expertise in evasiveness. For six years, he channeled his innate talent onto the loss of his baby and into his marriage without even thinking about it. "Nothing occurred."

"And you failed to share your inability to grieve the loss of your son with your husband."

"Yes."

The psychiatrist sighed. "Please elaborate."

Elaborate. Explain. Reiterate. None of which G felt were possible when it came to talking about… him. "I… what am I supposed to say?" He brought his focus down to his lap and held back the tears which threatened to well up in his cerulean blue eyes. G swallowed hard and attempted to control the timbre in his voice. His quavering and breaking voice, a harbinger of what was to come. Collapse. Disintegration. Meltdown. The timbre of his voice threatened to expose the thin veneer of his stoic, controlled outer self. "I lost… a part… of me." He shut it down again with close to a whisper. His voice quavered more than he had planned.

Sam reached over and grasped his husband's right hand and drew it onto his lap.

Damn it. That one gesture sent him over the edge. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his thick, long, dark blond eyelashes, splashing down onto his blue jeans and painting them with darker blue splotches. "I can't… please stop this."

"Stop what, sweetheart?"

He wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his aqua blue, long sleeve t-shirt. "I can't talk about… this." G feared the more he shared, the faster his thin veneer would crumble into an infinite number of pieces.

"This is precisely what you need to talk about." Dr. Fitz stood and crossed the room to the door. "I'll leave you two to sort this out. I'll see you next week, Mr. Callen."

G watched his psychiatrist leave and kept his eyes upon the now shut door.

"Sweetheart, I'm here." Sam snuggled closer to his partner and husband.

"Please…" More tears cascaded over his eyelashes. "He… I… can't… I don't want to fall apart."

"I know."

"You don't know. He wasn't inside you. You don't understand."

"I do understand, let it go, G, stop holding on and let it go." He drew his partner closer into his side. "I'm here. It's safe. I love you."

"Afraid to let go." More tears splashed down his cheeks transforming spots on his light aqua t-shirt into dark teal blotches. He grasped Sam's fingers interlacing his fingers between them. "My baby… I… he's gone… I woke up and he was gone… I felt for him… only tape remained… he… damn… was… gone…. I can't do this again. I won't." He finished the last two sentences quick trying to shut it down again.

"Easy, G, what are you talking about?"

"This experiment… the drug they switched and used on me again," G said. "What if something happens to my baby… our baby? I can't, no, won't go through this again."

"If Dr. Daniels thought there was a problem he'd tell you."

He jerked away from his husband and stood. "There's a problem all right, I'm pregnant again and this wasn't planned, and I'm losing my mind over it."

"What?" Sam cocked his head sideways. "You said you wanted another baby."

"Not like this." He sighed. "Not as a result of someone's foul play. Not as the result of another experiment." G strode over to the window closest to him. "I can't do this right now and grieve the loss of… damn it… I can't even say his name without feeling as if I'm going to lose it." He stuffed his feelings deep down inside.

Sam came along side his husband. "I'm here with you every step of the way."

"And that is supposed to help how?"

He wrapped an arm around G's waist. "Remember, I began this grieving before you and I know what it is like."

"Great." He jerked away again and crossed his arms. "You know what it was like for you. The problem is you didn't carry him within you."

"I know, sweetheart."

"And that is supposed to stop me from getting angry with you."

"If you are angry with me, let me have it."

"You sure you want my wrath?"

"Give it to me," Sam said, "I want everything you've got. I can take it."

G faced his husband and partner, uncrossed his arms and clenched and unclenched his teeth. "You bastard!" He stepped to within inches of him pointing his finger in Sam's face. "You signed that damned surgery consent form and helped them take him from me. Screw you! All I wanted to do was gaze into his eyes as he fed at my breasts… damn these useless pieces of flesh… my breasts… fuck these globs of fat!" G pounded on his chest. "I hate these… what they represent and what I missed because of your selfish need to see me live and my… damn it… you didn't give a shit whether he lived or died. Did you asshole? NO! You just wanted me to live, and that's all you cared about. I wanted him and you wanted me. Fuck this and fuck everything!" G flipped on his heels and strode across the room to the other window. "I hate this whole thing. I wanted him… crap, why can't I just say his name. Screw this!" He strode toward the door.

Sam met him halfway across the room and grasped his husband's left arm. "Finish it."

G flipped on his heels and faced him. "You really want me to go there?"

"Yes, finish it, or I will."

"Bastard!" G slugged his partner in the chest with both fists, his face contorting and twisting from a mien of anger to one of pure agony. "Why did you do that?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes again. "I wanted him. He was my baby. _My baby_! You damned bastard. I hate you!" He collapsed to the carpet in a heap yowling and curling into a tight fetal position.

Sam settled behind his husband drawing the younger bawling man against his body. "That's it, sweetheart, let it go." He stroked his husband's face.

G ululated while his body quaked and shook, tears flowing steadily down his face. "My baby, my Baby Benjamin, I wanted my Baby Benjamin…. Baby Benjamin."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon...**


	4. Anemic

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Anemic**

**Chapter 4**

G and Sam took the stairs to the second level of the parking garage. On the landing, G stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath. He grabbed the handrail to steady himself. Waves of nausea and dizziness passed over him more than once before he caught his breath.

"Maybe you are too out of shape for these stairs."

"Possibly." He trudged upward taking the stairs at half the speed. "You try carrying another body with you everywhere you go." G shot him a look.

"Aw, now there's an excuse." Sam winked at him.

"I hope you were joking." He rested again at the halfway point, placing his upper body's weight on the handrail and leaning over to quell the waves of nausea which threatened to bring up the lunch he had just enjoyed. G felt as if his heart were going to leap out of his chest. _Must be heart palpitations. Feels familiar. I do not want to remember when I had these last. Baby Benjamin. _He flashed back to the very moment when the symptom occurred and cried out collapsing on the stairs.

"G!" Sam rushed over to his husband's side and lifted him into his arms and carried him up the stairs.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" G asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." He sighed. "Put me down. I had a flashback."

"Really." Sam lowered his husband to the parking garage's deck. He grasped his hand and started toward the Challenger.

G stopped and gazed up into his husband's eyes. "I did."

"And that's all?" He started to walk again.

"No." He attempted to catch his breath again. It was harder to do than when he was climbing on the stairs. "I need to stop." G stood ten feet from the Challenger unable to walk any further.

Sam studied his husband's face and body. "I'm asking you again, are you okay?"

"No, something is wrong." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "Sam, please, it can't be the baby, don't let something happen to the baby."

"Easy, sweetheart, what's going on?"

"I can't move."

"What?" He studied his husband up and down attempting to ascertain the source of his problem. "Can you be more specific?"

"My muscles won't respond," G said, breathless and holding his chest. "Heart palpitations. Chest pain. Dizziness. Fatigue. Feel cold. Shortness of breath. Is that specific enough for you?"

Sam scooped his husband into his arms and rushed to the elevators.

"Now you are scaring me."

"I think I know what it is."

"But…."

"The doctor needs to run some tests."

"It's serious?"

"Can be life threatening."

"Shit." G sighed. "For whom?"

"You." They reached the third level and Sam found a wheelchair.

"I don't need—"

"Don't argue with me," Sam said. "You are not walking. Sit, now." He settled him into the wheelchair and pushed him through the doors and down a corridor to the emergency department.

"Convenient."

"You should be thankful."

G sighed again, taking in a breath was more difficult and he was sitting down. _Damn it_. "And you should give me a clue."

"I'll let the doctor do that." Sam pushed his partner up to the check-in desk. "We have a standing order for an ultrasound and hemoglobin and hematocrit."

The woman behind the desk took one look at the man in the wheelchair and directed both of them back into the emergency department.

"He has symptoms," Sam said to a nurse who entered the room. He recited the symptoms as if reading off a grocery list.

The nurse left the cubicle and returned with Dr. Daniels.

"That was fast."

"I'm on call for the emergency department this afternoon." He washed his hands and gloved them. "Let's get you up on the hospital bed. Shirt off." The doctor drew the privacy curtain around his patient.

Sam lifted G into his arms again and settled him on the bed. He started to take his husband's shirt off.

"No, I'll do it." G grabbed onto the shirt and attempted to lift it over his head. "I can't believe this. Don't have the energy to do it."

Sam finished removing the aqua blue long sleeve t-shirt and set it aside. "Lie back, sweetheart."

G shot him a look.

"I don't care if you like me calling you that or not, you are my sweetheart."

"Damn."

The nurse returned with a phlebotomy kit and prepared a vein in her patient's left arm. "The ultrasound unit will be here in two."

"How long have you felt those symptoms?"

"They came on today as I was climbing the stairs in the parking garage." He finished his sentence short of breath.

"Any unusual cravings?"

"You mean such as pickles and ice cream?" He chuckled.

"No, such as soil, paper, wax, grass, ice, and hair."

G stared at the privacy curtain keeping his eyes averted from both the doctor and his partner.

"Sweetheart, did you hear—"

"Yes, okay, I did and… remember you said the toilet paper was being used up too fast and… well, I… damn it… I ate it." He crossed his arms and stared at his husband first and then the doctor. "I ate a roll a day for the last week or so. I'm was so embarrassed and I didn't want to tell you."

"I wish you would have," Sam said. "It is a sign of anemia."

"What?" G's mouth hung open. "Anemia?"

"Yes, pica or the consumption of non-food items can be a sign of iron deficient anemia," Dr. Daniels said, warming the tunable diaphragm of his stethoscope on his hand. "I need to listen to your heart." G allowed his arms to fall at his sides. The doctor listened to his patient's chest, moving the diaphragm from the right side to the left. "It appears you have the symptoms of severe anemia."

"What? How? That's impossible. I took my prenatal vitamins every morning. I did what you asked. This happened before but I didn't have the vitamins and—"

"Easy, G, let him explain why." Sam stroked his partner's shoulder.

"This isn't something you did wrong, Mr. Callen, you did everything right."

"Then what's going on?" G sighed.

The ultrasound unit arrived in the cubicle and Dr. Daniels readied it. "We are about to find out," he said. "Let's hope this gel is still warm enough." He squirted some gel onto his patient's abdomen and pressed the ultrasound transducer over the gel spreading it across the upper expanse of the abdominal area. Afterward, he turned the ultrasound unit to face his patient and his husband. "Just as I thought. Take a close look at the screen. Here we have one head and over here we have another—"

"Oh shit!" G stared at the screen his jaw hanging open.

"Twins!" Sam said. "No wonder you have anemia."

"I… twins… I don't know if… didn't you say it wouldn't happen… isn't that what you said."

"I said it was unlikely considering your male hormones interacting with your—"

"Shit!" G watched the two fetuses on the screen move. "I felt that."

"Let me see if I can zero in on their hearts." Dr. Daniels moved the ultrasound transducer until he heard a faint heart beat.

G reached out and grasped Sam's hand, drawing it to his breast. He gazed up into his eyes and grinned wide and silently mouthed, "_Our babies."_

"And here is the other one, there we are."

G glanced at the screen again. "Twins, I can't believe this."

Dr. Daniels spent the remainder of his time scanning his patient's entire abdomen from top to bottom and side to side. "There is a possible chance of more fetuses," he said, "but at this point I don't see more appendages or heads."

"What?" Sam's jaw dropped. "You mean triplets."

"It is possible," the doctor said, "or more."

G stared at the screen trying to come to terms with his doctor's newest announcement. Triplets.

"New doctor's orders for the next week at least and possibly longer," Dr. Daniels said while putting away the ultrasound equipment and handing his patient a towel. "No stairs. No exercise. No lifting weights. And that means no sex."

Sam and G glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Obviously, I didn't need to mention that." The doctor smirked.

"No," G said.

"Take your prenatal vitamins two times a day, once in the morning and once at night." He pushed the ultrasound cart into a corner and faced his patient again. "And an extra iron supplement at noon, prescription dose. Complete blood count in one week along with another ultrasound."

"How far along are the fetuses?"

"I still don't have a reference point," he said. "An estimate, gauging by your breasts and the fetuses' sizes and how much you are showing, at least four months possibly five months. This is actual gestation not male gestation. Speaking of which, it is still unknown about the period of time it takes a man to deliver multiple births. We know from experience it takes six months for a single birth."

"So that means we don't know the gestation and the delivery date," G said, starting to worry as usual.

"I hope to gain more insight into both of those in one week's time," Dr. Daniels said. "Essentially, I want you on modified, complete bed rest until further notice."

"Modified, complete bed rest?" G glanced at him sideways.

"Nothing out of bed except for bathroom privileges and dining."

"For how long?"

"Can't give you an estimate until I know more information about your gestation and delivery date."

G sighed. "Damn, this is complicated."

"My suggestion right now," the doctor said, "is to go home and rest, horizontally."

"That something I do well." He chuckled.

"Stop by the nurses' station for a copy of the doctor's orders and pickup your prescription at the pharmacy." Dr. Daniels turned and left the ED cubicle.

Sam picked up his husband's t-shirt and helped him dress in it.

"I guess this is my lot for the indefinite future." G smoothed the t-shirt over his enlarged breasts and torso. "And a bigger bra."

"Definitely a bigger bra." He winked at his husband. "And I can't wait to choose one for you."

"Seriously?"

"I love buying you bras."

"Has anyone ever told you how depraved and warped that sounds?"

"Depraved and warped?" Sam chuckled.

"Is it normal for a man to buy a man a bra?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"If he's buying it for his friend's wife birthday."

"You got me that time." G chuckled. "Have you ever done that?"

"Too odd, even for me."

"See what I mean, seriously depraved and warped."

Sam chuckled. "44 DD."

G glanced sideways at his husband.

"Your new size."

"Are we betting?"

"Sure, the winner gets a head to toe massage."

"Now we are talking," G said. "48 DD."

"Wait a minute, you measured."

"Nope, I based it on the last measurements we took when I had Benjamin."

Sam sighed. "As I recall you were a 42 CC."

"I'm based it on that and the need to feed triplets."

"You are betting on triplets."

"I'm feeling it." G smirked.

"Deal."

"I suppose you are betting on twins."

"Yes." Sam helped his husband off the hospital bed and into the wheelchair.

"Ah, my ride is ready."

They stopped at the nurses' station and received the doctor's orders and signed them. Afterward they picked up the prescription strength iron tablets.

"Glad you are pushing me because I feel like crap."

"Tired?"

"Very."

"I can tell."

"I know, few words."

In the parking garage, G stood and grasped the passenger door's handle, and eased himself into the passenger seat. He gave up on buckling his own seatbelt and allowed his husband to do it.

"Want your seat reclined and do you need a blanket?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look pale."

"Yes, I'm feeling this and it's not good."

Sam grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and tucked it around his husband and reclined his seat. He straightened to shut the door.

"I believe you forgot something vitally important."

Sam leaned over and kissed his lover.

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and planted a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G awakened to the sound of voices coming from the living room. He rolled to his left side hoping to hear them with more clarity. The long hallway leading to the stairwell acted as a funnel for sounds. This time it failed to help him. He opted for choice two and rang the bell on the nightstand.

Sam rushed into the room to see his husband sitting on the bedside and putting on his slippers. "You are supposed to allow me to help you."

"With my slippers?"

"With everything," he said. "Remember the doctor's orders you and I signed at the hospital?"

"Yes, I remember."

Sam crouched next to the bed and helped his partner into the slippers.

"Who's here?"

"I thought I could keep that a secret."

"What?"

"Hetty." Sam lifted his lover into his arms and started for the stairs.

"It's late."

"Yes."

"A man of few words."

"A man with a dilemma." He brought G down into the living room and settled him on the sofa. "Blanket?"

"Yes, still cold."

Sam tucked a blanket around his partner and sat next to him, propping up G's head on his lap. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, thanks." He faced Hetty who sat in a recliner which had been pulled closer to the sofa. "What's this about and why are you here this late at night?"

"Long story and I'll try to shorten it considering your compromised condition," she said. "Due to their exorbitant costs, your medical records were scrutinized by NCIS Headquarters in Washington, D.C."

"Exactly what are alluding to, Hetty?"

"They are no longer private as of this current case."

"What the hell?"

"Long story and I'm attempting to—"

"You trying to tell me Director Vance knows about my pregnancies?"

"Yes, all of them and the reason they transpired."

"Now there's a term," G said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Callen, my hands were tied on this one."

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to conceal my secrets forever."

"After Director Vance discovered your previous pregnancies, he demanded complete access to all the medical files on your pregnancies."

G sighed again. "And this means?"

"Many things which will take several hours to explain to you." Hetty sighed and reached into her soft-sided, black leather briefcase. "However, I wish to disclose those which are pertinent to your current circumstances." She laid a case file on the coffee table between them. "Director Vance hired an attorney who drew up the first of many resolutions. The federal government has agreed to compensate you for your losses, suffering, and inconveniences which have resulted from the experimental weapons."

"What?" G glanced at her sideways. "I'm confused."

"I was too at first, sweetheart."

"A settlement has been temporarily reached to compensate you for your current suffering and inconvenience."

"Hetty, I'm… what are you attempting to tell me?"

"Simply, the federal government bought one of my houses and I'm selling it to you for a one dollar."

"Why?"

"I too read your medical file and your condition necessitates a one story home." Hetty placed the specified pages on the coffee table and turned them to face her lead agent.

G grabbed the contract off the coffee table and scanned its contents. "The problem with that house is the pool and the—"

"Done, Mr. Callen, I eliminated all potential dangers."

"But how did you… I mean… we only found out today."

"I knew where this was going when you first announced and confirmed your pregnancy and compared them to our current case."

"So now what?"

"You move into your new home tomorrow, and I take possession of this home at the same time."

"I don't know if I can… hard to explain… moving right now is not good for me… and I don't exactly understand—"

"You are nesting."

"Damn, yes, of course, I'm nesting and I feel—"

"Settled."

"You are worse than Sam finishing my sentences."

"Mr. Callen, I've taken all of that into consideration and altered the rooms to fit your family's current and future needs."

"The bad part is I can't go see it." He attempted to climb his way out of the new house proposal.

"You could in a wheelchair and I arranged for that tonight if you are interested."

"Damn." _Hetty is on top of her game tonight, she planned this one and there is no way I can weasel myself out of her proposal_.

"G, I think someone has carefully thought out every aspect of this move—"

"And I should just what—uproot my family and myself—I find it unnerving, no unsettling, no, that's not quite it either."

"We'll take the house," Sam said, grasping the paper and a grabbing a pen off the coffee table.

"Sam!"

"You disapprove?"

"I… no, it's okay… I just feel—"

"Discombobulated," Sam said.

"Precisely." G sighed and signed the contract first. "Sorry for my attitude."

"No need to apologize and I understand the inconvenience with a major move like this." Hetty took the contract and signed it too. "The moving company arrives first thing in the morning. Neither one of you need lift a finger as they shall pack and restock your whole house. All expenses paid by our federal government."

"And the rest?" G asked.

"I'll explain after you are settled into your new home."

"You saying I'm stressed?" He gazed up into his husband's cognac brown eyes. "You too?"

"Yes, time to take your second prenatal vitamin."

"Only if you promise to keep me informed," G said.

"You have my word, Mr. Callen." Hetty stood and smoothed down her deep amethyst toned suit jacket. "I'll see you both over at your new home tomorrow afternoon." She grabbed the papers, placed them in her briefcase, and sauntered toward the front door. "Don't bother getting up. I'll let myself out."

Sam leaned over and kissed G on the forehead. "Let's get back upstairs so I can follow through on that massage."

"Don't say it."

"The number, the size, the—"

"I think you want to massage my well endowed, man breasts." G chuckled.

"Talk about depraved and warped." Sam winked at him.

G surrounded his lover's neck with both arms and passionately kissed him. "You love them and you know it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon...**


	5. Trojka

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Trojka**

**Chapter 5**

Sam tucked the blankets around his husband and laid down next to him. "You had a big day and you need to take a nap before dinner."

"A big day, come on Sam I didn't lift a finger," G said. "I watched the movers do everything." But moving into this house _was_ stressful and it exhausted him more than he imagined it would. "I need to take a nap and I'm resisting it." He scooted backward into his husband. "I wanted a tour of the house and the backyard in my chariot." _I need to rest before I collapse._

"Later." Sam picked up his book off the nightstand and propped up several pillows behind his head.

"Same book?"

"_Raising Multiples_."

"Different one."

"Yes, I need as much intel on the situation as possible."

"Sounds as if you are treating our babies as a new case." G chuckled.

"Smart-ass."

He closed his eyes."I excel at being a smart-ass."

While Sam read through the second chapter he stroked his husband's hair.

"Feels good." G drifted off to sleep and immediately he was in one of those strange nightmares which plagued him during his pregnancies. Only this one excelled at being the strangest one of all. A multi-headed and multiple armed and legged monster materialized before his eyes and crept closer to his husband, children, and new home. G felt for his gun and realized he was not wearing his holster. He backed away from it. A huge and odd shaped mouth on the monster's chest gaped open as it loomed closer to his family and home. G thrashed in his sleep awakening and shrieking and jerking away from his husband's touch.

"Easy, G." Sam dropped his book on the nightstand and surrounded his lover's waist with an arm. "You had another nightmare."

"The same one."

"Ready to talk about it?"

G shook his head and scooted backward into his husband. "Just hold me."

"That frightening?"

"Yes, the worst case scenario."

"Remember the one you had while pregnant with Alissa."

"Yes, a strange being which appeared to be male but its head was female." He shuddered thinking about that frightening nightmare. Although that scary being was not after his family and that was the scariest part of his current series of nightmares. "And nightmare during my pregnancy with Benjamin's was a normal appearing being, if you can call dreaming about strange beings normal, with a male head."

"I'd be curious to know what this monster looked like."

"Who said it is a monster?"

"You thrashing in your sleep and shrieking did."

"Damn." Every time he dreamt about these beings they were monsters. "Okay, so it was."

"And what did it look like?"

"I'm not talking about it."

"And you are not telling me about the sex and number of babies we'll have."

"Damn." _My nightmares are 100 percent accurate for determining the sex of my children. _"It tried to attack my family."

"Aw, a telltale sign of the truth emerges."

G rolled onto his back. "What?"

"I'll bet you—"

"How much money are you willing to bet me?"

"You want a true wager?"

"Yes."

"Smart-ass," Sam said. "A weekend alone six months after the birth of our babies where I lavish you with massages and make love to you whenever you want."

"I like the bet so far." G winked at him.

He shook his head and grinned wide. "You want more."

"Yes, especially if you require me to disclose _this_ nightmare."

"A week, seven nights alone on a romantic island getaway, take it or leave it."

"I'll bite," G said.

"But remember, the nightmare has to be an accurate representation of both the sexes and number of babies." Sam held out his hand to shake on it.

They shook hands and kissed for over a minute.

"Okay, first you need to hold me."

"Aw, now we have the stipulations."

"It _was_ a frightening nightmare."

"And how old are you?"

"Damn it, Sam, it freaked me out." G sighed and rolled onto his side facing the bathroom. Sam snuggled up behind him. "Feels good. Need it. It was a monster with more than one head and more than two each of arms and legs. And there was a big mouth that was separate from the two heads. It was coming to attack my family and my home with its mouth hanging open." G stopped and snuggled closer to his husband. "I think it was a cross between a Hydra, a Sphinx, and Medusa."

"And I think we have a winner."

"What?" G glanced over his shoulder.

"How many heads?"

"The first time I had the nightmare, it had one head."

"And this time?"

G sighed. "This was the third time."

"A winner," Sam said, "you know what they say about third times."

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't say that," he said. "The second time it had two heads."

"How many limbs?"

"Appendages, Sam, those weren't limbs, I'll guarantee you that much."

"Too scary to be limbs from a baby."

G shuddered as he remembered the hideous monster from his nightmares. "Four each of arms and legs."

"Yes, I think we have a winner."

"You forgot about the third time."

"Okay, minutes ago, right?"

"Three heads and three sets of arms and legs."

"Sexes?"

G rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling where Hetty had insisted that the designer place the draped canopy over the bed. It provided the perfect diversion at the moment from the volatile subject at hand. He admitted that he loved the look. But the designer took way too long to install the draping fabric, and he was past his prime and exhausted before he climbed into bed for a nap. The canopy provided a private haven for intimate times with Sam as the draped fabric could be curtained around the whole king-sized bed. "Two males and one female."

"And we have a winner, triplets." Sam grinned wide.

"It's not a winner, it's a damned nightmare!" He closed his eyes and rolled back to his side.

Sam drew his lover and husband closer into him. "I thought you loved children."

"I do."

"Just not three at once."

"It terrifies me." _And my nightmares prove that._

Sam planted soft kisses down his lover's neck. "You need to educate yourself on multiples."

"And grieve the loss of… _my Baby Benjamin_." He opened his now tear filled eyes. "And raise my two children. And deal with severe anemia. It's too much. I can't do this." Tears spilled over his dark blonde eyelashes and fell on the pillow. Sam picked up the Kleenex box off the nightstand and offered it to his husband. G removed several tissues and dabbed his eyes. "I can't do multiples, I can't even do what I have now. Speaking of which, where are our children?"

"That was beyond a doubt the smoothest subject change I've ever heard you perform." He chuckled.

"I avoid well."

"You do," Sam said. "They are with Hetty tonight. She offered and I gladly accepted. You need a prolonged break from child rearing. Alissa and Benji will be here this weekend."

"I guess it is time to tell them about the pregnancy."

"Agreed," he said. "You know it is Father's Day on Sunday."

"Now someone tells me."

"Someone?" Sam leaned over and kissed his husband.

"I wanted to get you a card, not fair."

"I'll settle for spending the evening with you watching movies of our children."

"How about a romantic movie in bed?"

"And no sex."

"Damn, I forgot already." More tears fell on his pillow. "Not that we were doing too much before the change in the doctor's orders.

Sam's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. "Wonder who this could be."

"Maybe something happened to the kids." G stretched out his hand for Sam's phone.

"Let me first." He grasped his lover's hand and held it. "Yes," Sam said. "It's for you."

G took the phone from his husband and held it up to his right ear. He listened to Dr. Daniels for several minutes before giving the phone back to Sam. "You need to talk to him."

Sam listened to the phone call and then shut off his cell phone. "This sucks."

"Big time."

"Hopefully, my blood is a match to yours and our babies'."

"I wonder if Dr. Daniels remembered to alert the lab for all my tests with Alissa and Benji."

"I am sure he did and it slipped his mind this time or the lab messed up and failed to make a note of your sex."

"It sucks being a man and being pregnant."

"If you'd like to wear the lounging pants and shirt for our excursion to the hospital that would be okay."

"Takes less energy and time for me," G said, attempting to sit up on the bedside. He laid back down exhausted from his brief effort. "I can't even sit up. This is ridiculous!"

Sam helped G sit up and dressed him in his slippers. "I hope this meets with your approval."

"It does."

"Ready?" He lifted his husband into his arms and trudged toward the garage.

"The wheelchair."

"No." Sam settled G onto the passenger seat and drew the blanket around him.

"I'm freezing cold."

"Comes with the territory of iron deficient anemia." He fastened G's seatbelt and reclined his seat. "Okay?"

G nodded wanting to conserve his energy. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the seat.

After Sam buckled his seatbelt, he backed the Challenger out of the garage. Once he was on his way to the hospital, he promptly grasped his lover's hand. "We're going to make it through this crisis." Sam studied his husband's face for a fleeting moment. It was unusually pale even with all the extra iron and multivitamins the man had taken over the last couple of days.

He pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital and parked the car. After bringing a wheelchair over to the vehicle, Sam helped his listless husband into it and pushed him toward the emergency department's check-in desk. Within minutes, they were both checked in and brought into a double exam room. Sam requested that the two hospital beds be placed next to each other. He relinquished his duties as husband and caretaker the moment the staff stepped into the cubicle and allowed the nursing staff to take over for him. Sam watched as G was lifted onto the hospital bed, his blood was drawn for type and cross matching, a complete blood count, and a special intravenous line was started.

Next it was his turn. Several nurses worked on Sam, drawing blood for type and cross matching and a complete blood count. He had now taken on G's bad habit of fidgeting. Sam figured that his healthy diet and exercise would someday help his family. He never imagined or realized it would play a major role in saving his husband and their babies. Tears welled up in his eyes and he brushed them away with his long sleeve, chocolate brown t-shirt. He stretched his right arm over to his husband's hand and stroked it. It was cool to the touch. Not good.

Dr. Daniels stepped into the double ED cubicle, grinning wide and holding the test results in his hand. "This doesn't always happen," he said, "but you are a match for giving blood to your husband and the fetuses won't be stressed by your blood. We averted an impending disaster for both Mr. Callen and the unborn babies."

"And after this?"

"We'll transfuse him with parental iron," Dr. Daniels said. "At home, he'll need twice the dose of iron supplements plus his twice daily multivitamins in order to keep up with the fetuses' needs."

"And maybe another transfusion?"

"That is possible," the doctor said, "so make sure you eat healthy." Dr. Daniels left the cubicle and several nurses entered to start the next phase for transfusing Sam's iron rich blood.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G stirred and scanned the cubicle until his eyes rested on his husband on another hospital bed next to him. "Sam," he whispered.

"You are awake."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight hours."

"What?" G performed a quick assessment of his own situation. "You gave me your blood?"

"Yes, first a transfusion and second they infused you with parental iron."

"I'm wiped and you?"

"Doing better after I ate and drank and rested."

"And my blood work looks better?"

"Yes, and you look better."

"What?"

"You were pale and listless and weak," Sam said. "You didn't even protest the nursing staff starting an intravenous line or drawing blood. I tried to wake you but you were out of it."

G stretched his left hand between two bars in the bedside railing and grasped his husband's hand. "Thank you." He closed his eyes again too exhausted to keep them open.

"Mind if I climb into bed with you?"

"I'd love it," he said. "I could use a good hug."

Sam positioned himself on his side behind his husband and drew the man back into his body. "I love you." Tears welled up in his cognac brown eyes. A few escaped the outer corners of his eyes and splashed down on his husband's arm.

"You okay?"

He swallowed hard. "Better than earlier."

"We averted a potential crisis."

"We're not out of the enemy's fire yet."

"What?" G glanced over his shoulder and saw his husband's wet eyes. "Sam?"

"Your severe anemia has been upgraded to serious anemia."

"And that means?"

"Conditions still exist for low birth weight and preterm babies."

"This sucks," G said, pushing backward into his husband. "Hold me tighter." He wanted to blot out this new reality. One more thing had gone wrong and it threatened to pull him down into a deeper despair.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G watched his husband as he rested next to him on the hospital bed in the obstetrics intensive care unit suite.

Sam rolled to his side and snuggled into his husband surrounding his waist with an arm. "You okay?"

"One question."

"How did you get admitted to the hospital?"

"How did you know I'd ask that?"

"I'm an undercover agent with a—"

G chuckled. "Should've known you'd use that excuse."

"Sounds as if you are feeling better."

"I never did apologize for what I said in the psychiatrist's office the other day."

"And you are _not_ going to start right now."

G rolled onto his back and faced his husband. "I am and let me finish!"

"You have my undivided attention." Sam stroked his husband's face.

"I don't hate you, I hate what you did."

"I know."

"And I suppose you did it again with this current scenario."

"Yes."

G sighed. "I know you wanted to save my life and—" When he saw his husband's face change he paused.

Tears formed in the corners of Sam's cognac brown eyes. "I decided long ago that I couldn't live without you in my life," he said. "And I—"

G placed a single finger over his husband's lips. "You don't need to say anything more," he said. "I agree with your decision even though at the time I hated the outcome." G replaced his finger with his mouth passionately kissing his husband. "Thank you for saving my life."

"And this time, I signed orders for your admission to the ICU because your doctor recommended it."

"I understand and I'm not protesting what you did," G said. "I'm thanking you. I love you and I want these babies with you."

"I'm glad you said babies," Sam said reaching over to the bedside table and lifting a photograph off of it. "Dr. Daniels gave us this ultrasound picture upon your admission last night. This proves even doctors make mistakes." He passed a photograph to his husband and pointed to the three spherical objects in the picture with red circles drawn around them. "Triplets."

G's jaw dropped open. He gawked at the picture.

"You okay?"

"Three," he whispered while rubbing his abdomen. The corners of his mouth turned upward and outward into a wide grin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	6. Nesting

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Trojka**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Nesting**

**Chapter 6**

G stared at the ceiling. The same feelings which had occurred during all his pregnancies drove themselves to the surface of his thoughts and emotions. In the hospital, anger had grown because he was not at home making a nest and preparations for the babies. He crossed his arms over his breasts and released a long sigh.

"Problem?" Sam rolled from his stomach to his side facing his husband.

"Frustrated."

"A man of many words."

"Don't start."

"Who's starting, I'm commenting on your lack of words."

"Specifically, the need to nest has intensified two-fold since I got admitted to the hospital."

"Aw, the need to prepare for the babies." Sam stroked his husband's face.

G grasped his husband's hand and pulled it away from him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, that's a first." Sam sat up in bed. "Talk to me."

"Nothing more to say."

"As I said before—"

G rolled to his side facing the wall. Sam laid down beside him drawing his husband into his body. "I don't want this."

"I get that, sweetheart, tell me why."

"I told you, damn it, are you deaf?"

"No, but you need to understand the circumstances."

"I know what you are going to say and I need to leave and go home."

"Not until they release you."

"Screw that!" G jerked away from his husband and sat up in bed. He slid his legs off the bed and started to stand.

Sam hauled him backwards onto the hospital bed. "You can't do that."

"Watch me."

"G, you need to listen to me."

"I've listened to you for the past three days and I've had it up to here." He motioned with his hand over his head. "I'm done with this. Finished. I need my babies by my side and I need to get my home ready for my new babies."

"I get it and the doctor's orders have stipulated that you are on bed rest."

"Still?"

"Yes."

G released another long sigh.

"Frustrated."

"Beyond that."

"Angry."

"More than that."

"Come over here and let's talk this through."

"I'm finished."

Sam released his husband and pressed the call button for the nurse. "Then it is time to talk to your doctor."

A nurse entered the obstetrics suite. "Mr. Callen, you can't get out of bed."

G's jaw dropped. "You _had_ to call in the calvary." He huffed out his indignation at his husband's move to control his life.

"You weren't listening to me."

"I need to see Dr. Daniels and I need to see him right now before I go crazy!" G raised his voice up a couple of notches. He was close to shouting if something failed to change.

"I'll let him know you wish to speak with him," she said. "Meanwhile, you need to get back into bed."

"What if I need to go to the little boy's room?"

"You are pushed over in the wheelchair."

"What? Since when? Is that how this is going to be? When was someone going to tell—"

"Easy, G, they are the newest doctor's orders as of earlier this morning."

"Just great!" He huffed again. "And I'm the last to know about this."

"You were asleep."

"Good excuse."

"You need your rest—"

"The doctor, ASAP," G said, changing the subject again. He watched the nurse exit their suite. G laid down on his side facing away from his husband.

"You are pissed at me."

"I'm frustrated with this whole situation." Tears formed in the outer corner of his cerulean blue eyes. G needed to hold it together until the doctor had come and gone.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"I told you what that is."

"And you know what I meant."

"Yes, I do," G said. His husband was useless in this situation. G needed to check out of the hospital and if that necessitated an AMA departure then he would do it. His sanity depended upon getting back home and preparing for his future. The urges had intensified over the past hour and G was close to desperate. Everything within him yearned for making and maintaining a nest for his babies. The intense feelings within disturbed him. Never before had those feelings been this extreme. The urge to nest threatened to erupt from deep within him and spill over into his relationship with all those around him. G needed to get grip on things before the feeling within blasted through to the surface.

Dr. Daniels rapped on the door to their suite and entered the room.

"I need to go home, now." G gritted his teeth together attempting to hold back the torrent of energy behind those words.

"Before I release you another ultrasound and complete blood count need to be performed."

He sighed and crossed his arms. _One more thing… no… two more things. _"Do them now, I need to do them now, you need to do them now—"

"Easy, calm down." Sam reached out his hand and offered it to his husband.

G brushed it away.

"You seem on edge, Mr. Callen, you want to talk—"

"No, I want to go home!" G struggled to hold back the words he wanted to say. "Nest, okay, get it?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Callen," the doctor said. "Let's get that blood work and your ultrasound done ASAP." He left the suite.

Sam studied his husband's face. "Something is off with you."

"Off?"

"Yes, I don't think this is only about nesting."

G sat straight up in bed. "You are not living inside my body!" He screamed at his husband and covered his mouth afterward.

"No, I'm not but I've gone through three pregnancies with you, and there is something different with you this time."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, damn it."

Sam reached out his hand again and this time grasped his husband's right hand bringing it to his face and kissing it. "No need to apologize, sweetheart, you are pregnant and the hormones are raging." G fell into his husband's arms crying. Sam stroked his husband's back and held him in his arms. "Let it go, sweetheart, that's it. Whatever it is we'll find a way through it, together."

"You are too good to me," G said raising his head and gazing into his husband's eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his hospital gown.

"Never too good for you." Sam planted a soft kiss on G's lips. "I love you."

Dr. Daniels rapped on the door again and entered the suite this time pushing an ultrasound unit toward the bed. G laid on his back and got into position for the procedure. "I understand you are not pleased with my new doctor's orders."

G sighed. "I was the last to know."

"And?"

"I'm shocked that the orders have progressed to complete bed rest."

"It's precautionary because you are carrying triplets." Dr. Daniels plugged in the unit and set up the equipment. "And your anemia is severe, still. After this your blood will be tested and then we'll know where we stand."

"Another transfusion?"

"Possible in another four to six weeks," he said pouring the warmed gel on his patient's abdomen. "More likely you'll need parental iron which we infused three times so far." He pressed the ultrasound transducer over the gel and spread it around the upper portion of his patient's abdomen. "Everything appears to be the same as it was when you were admitted." The doctor scanned the entire abdomen and stopped. "The space is confined—" He stopped talking when he saw his patient's face.

G contorted his face and he grabbed his abdomen. He squirmed his body from side to side and clutched his abdomen again and again shrieking each time.

"G, rub your belly and put up your knees."

"You rub it!" He screamed his face twisting and contorting into a grimace.

"Is this his first contraction?"

"Yes," Sam said rubbing his husband's abdomen. "Slow your breathing. That's it."

"It's bad, worse than ever," G said breathless and panting. "Worst than the first one."

"Makes sense," the doctor said, "need to make room for two more babies."

His breathing settled down with Sam's magic touch and the excruciating pain eased.

"When you are ready I want to do more on the ultrasound."

"I'm ready."

The doctor applied more gel and pressed the transducer across the gel. After a few minutes, he grinned wide. "You just widened the space for you fetuses." He pointed to the monitor where the space had increased.

"It can change that fast?"

"I tested a theory."

"A theory?"

"A man's body is different than a woman's during pregnancy," Dr. Daniels said. "I wanted to ascertain whether immediate changes can be viewed after one of those types of contractions."

"And it obvious they can, right?" G asked.

"Yes." He handed his patient a towel and put away the equipment. "Expect to experience a few more of these contractions as time goes by."

"I hope not that was the worst one I've ever experienced."

"Be prepared because they will be just like this one."

G's jaw dropped.

"Your body is preparing to have triplets, Mr. Callen," he said, "that's three times the blood supply and nearly three times the space needed as one fetus. I'll send the nurse in for your blood draw. I'm finished here. After I receive the other test results I'll review them in light of our new ultrasound and decide whether you can go home."

"Sounds fair." After G watched the doctor leave, he snuggled into his husband's arms. "I think the impending contraction caused me to feel unnerved inside."

"Define unnerved."

"As if something ominous and horrible was about to happen."

"Would make sense."

"Hold me close, Sam." G edged backward into his husband's warm and inviting body and released a pent up sigh.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam pushed the wheelchair down their new home's hallway to the next room. "And this is the nursery."

G's mouth gaped open. "I think someone's been busy."

"There was no baby furniture in here before we left for the hospital."

"Hetty." They said her name together and smiled at one another.

"Yes, she must've read your chart."

"Deep blue, aqua, and pink, yes, she knows."

They both studied the room for several minutes before Sam pushed his husband into the master bedroom.

"Need a pitstop before I settle you into bed?"

"No, I'm exhausted from the short tour of my new home."

"And your anemia."

"And carrying these babies," G said, "and grieving."

"Takes time, all the time you need, and I'm here for you, sweetheart." He tucked G into bed.

"And worrying about our children."

"Who are due to arrive this evening for a belated Father's Day celebration."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "Thank you, I miss them."

"For now though, I want to read to you about multiples while you drift off to sleep."

"You mean so I can have scary nightmares." G chuckled.

"You know that's the first time I've heard you laugh in days."

"I'm home and I can prepare my nest."

Sam shook his head and settled onto the opposite side of the bed with the multiple book.

"Okay, I'm home and I can't prepare my nest and that part sucks, but the rest is good."

"And you are more talkative."

"Are you going to needle me about that contraction forever?"

"I'll quit right about the time you have your next one."

"Generous." G chuckled.

"Glad your mood has lifted."

"I'll admit, it was foul." He rolled to his side to face his husband. "I'm ready for my nap time story." G winked at his partner.

"You are cruising now."

"Breaking the speed limit." He grinned wide. "Which is faster than I can go in my wheelchair."

Sam chuckled and opened to the first chapter of _Raising Multiples_. "I'll paraphrase this portion of the chapter."

"Don't strain yourself."

"You are in rare form this afternoon."

"I feel good and—"

"You are home."

"Yes, continue."

"Triplets need three times the blood supply and therefore problems arise with anemia."

"We've crossed this bridge once already."

"Smart aleck." Sam sighed. "Prepare for worsening symptoms with a multiple pregnancy. If your symptoms were bad with previous pregnancies, they'll be worse with this one."

"Oh joy of joys, now you tell me."

"The contractions."

"That's the first thing which went through my mind," G said. "I remember how often I got those before. I wonder if it means you get twice or three times as many and three times worse."

"I'm sure we'll discover that soon enough," Sam said. "I bought you a bra online."

"I hope it fits."

"It will, 48DD."

"That's the size they are going to be."

"No, they are now."

"Are you sure?"

"Want me to remeasure them?"

"You did it when I was sleeping at the hospital."

"I can't tell a lie, yes, remeasured them and was shocked to find they are that size now."

G rolled onto his back and lifted up his deep blue, long sleeve lounging shirt and gawked at his very swollen breasts. "What the hell happened to my breasts?" They _had_ grown larger than when his husband had measured them at home.

Sam laid the book down and smoothed his right hand over his husband's breasts. "Someone is having triplets."

"They're huge." G grasped his husband's hand and placed it on his right breast. "And more sensitive than any pregnancy before this."

"As sexually sensitive?"

"Yes, oh hell, I never imagined this would turn me on like this," he said, "massage it and don't stop."

"And go where with this?"

"Sex—"

"—is off limits."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me and massage my breast, damn, I'm turning into a woman."

"What?" Sam glanced sideways at him.

"It's turning me on more than anything else you've ever done with me." G guided his husband's fingers to his nipple. "Squeeze it."

"And milk is going to come out."

"I'm not far enough along."

"Oh yeah." Sam edged closer and flicked his tongue over the nipple.

G arched his back. "Oh hell, what the hell?" He moaned and pressed his husband's face into his breast. "Suck it already." G felt his nipples both become engorged at once and they released a squirt of colostrum. He yelped and pushed Sam's face off his breast.

"Told you."

"What the hell was that about?"

"That was about telling the doctor how far along you are."

"You are not under any circumstances going to tell Dr. Daniels about this."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Why?"

"You know why," Sam said. He gently caressed G's breast and brought the colostrum to his lips.

"You are not doing what I think you are doing."

"I am." He licked one of fingers sticking it all the way into his mouth and making a loud sucking noise.

"Tease."

Sam brushed across his husband's breasts again and brought the colostrum to G's lips this time.

"That's too quirky for me."

"Open up, there's a first time for everything." G kept his lips sealed tight. Sam pressed his middle finger to his husband lips. "Open." G shook his head. "Resistant."

He moved away from Sam. "If you really want me to…." G grasped his husband's finger and opened his mouth. He licked and sucked the colostrum off of it. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Sam enveloped G's mouth and kissed him deep and hard claiming him.

G jerked away from him. "Shit!" His nipples shot off more colostrum. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"An exaggerated response is my guess."

"With this too?" He asked. "Where's a bra when you need one?" He chuckled at his own joke. "That means you need to stop touching me so much when we're around others."

"Makes me feel all warm and gooey inside knowing what my touch does to you."

"What?" G shot him a look.

"Warm and—"

"I heard you the first time." He shook his head. "Did you buy a breastfeeding bra too?"

"Not yet," Sam said. "If you are 48DD now, you might get bigger than this."

"Crap, I never thought about that." G pulled his lounging shirt down over his breasts.

"I love them." He eyed his husband's now covered breasts.

"You would have to say something like that."

Sam smacked his lips.

"And with sound effects." G made a face at him.

"You know you love every minute of me swooning over your well-endowed breasts."

He released a long sigh and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck drawing him into a tender kiss. "I do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	7. Contractions

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Contractions**

**Chapter 7**

G awakened to familiar and welcome sounds and smiled. _My children._ Nothing made him happier than to hear his children close by playing and laughing and enjoying themselves. He rang the bell on the nightstand and waited for Sam to come and get him. G craned his head down the hallway to see if his husband was on his way. Damn. He needed go to the bathroom soon or else use the urinal which he despised. It reminded him of the hospital. He rang the bell again and waited.

A feeling of impending doom swept over him. G grabbed the cell phone off the nightstand and autodialed his husband. Another contraction loomed closer. He positioned himself on his back with his knees drawn up, feet planted firm on the bed, and readied his body for the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Being shot five times years ago paled in comparison to this pain even though he passed out from those bullets. It was the shock of being shot which caused him to pass out. G braced himself and breathed as normal as possible.

Sam rushed into the master bedroom. "Sorry, sweetheart, had to shut dinner off on the stove," he said. "A contraction?"

"It's coming, same weird feelings and impending doom again."

Sam grabbed the cell phone from him and placed it back on the nightstand. He climbed onto the bed next to his husband and readied himself for the next move.

"I had to go pee."

"Did you?"

"No, this—" G grabbed his abdomen and his face twisted into a grimace.

"Don't hold your breath, release it." Sam pushed G's hands aside and massaged his abdomen. "That's it breathe into the pain."

G panted at first and then listened to Sam's expert instructions. He focused on his husband's hand making figure eights on his abdomen and breathed out in time with figure eights as they traced the outer reaches of his abdomen and breathed in when the figure eights crossed in the center of his abdomen. He imagined in his mind that the pain was leaving his abdomen as he breathed out. G closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing and reminding himself to relax.

"You okay?"

He kept his eyes closed. "Pain was worse this time and the breathing worked better."

"Good," Sam said, "that book I bought has some great tips in it. Ready to see Alissa and Benji?"

"Past ready." G opened his eyes. "Need to see the little boy's room first."

Sam helped his husband into the wheelchair and pushed him into the bathroom. "Want privacy?"

"Stay." He settled down on the toilet seat and grabbed onto the stainless steel bar beside the toilet to steady himself. "Crap."

"Feeling weak."

"Yes, need help off the toilet."

"I think we need to change out the toilet."

"No, this will pass."

"And you are going to pass out and not be able to get off it." Sam helped him off the toilet and over to the sink.

G glanced at himself in the mirror. "I'm very pregnant now."

"Yes, you are," he said, "see what happens when you have two huge painful contractions."

"You going to rub it in again."

"Nope." He stood behind G and stroked his abdomen. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you are pregnant?"

He washed his hands. "Numerous times." G smiled in the mirror at this husband.

Sam settled him into the wheelchair again and pushed him into the walk-in closet. "Want to change your clothes?"

"I like this." G glanced at his polar fleece lounging pants. "They're warm."

"I think your top needs to be washed."

"I'll agree with that." Sam pulled it over G's head and tossed it into the hamper. "I want to wear the aqua one."

"Picky."

"You know it's my favorite color."

Sam dressed him in the long sleeve, aqua t-shirt. "You definitely need a bra."

"My kids are going to think I had a sex change." G chuckled.

"You are feeling good after your contraction."

"I think I know why too," he said. "Every time I have one I know the babies are growing and I'm growing to accommodate them."

"And that's progress."

"Yes."

Sam kissed the top of his head. "Now there's the positive and the negative of contractions."

"Never thought of that way; pain equals gain," G said. "Kind of like weight lifting or exercising."

"Or training to become a federal agent."

"Is that the subtle hint that you miss your work?"

"The not-so-subtle hint."

"I'm thankful for the break," G said, "too much on my mind these days."

"And on and in your body."

"Don't touch the merchandize." He winked at his husband.

Sam chuckled and pushed the wheelchair down the hallway and into the kitchen and dining room.

"Daddy!" Alissa hurried over to her father and leaped into his lap hugging and kissing him.

"Easy, sweetie, Daddy is tired, remember."

"Sorry, and getting fat."

G chuckled. "You've always been right to the point." He hugged and kissed her back. "I've got an announcement."

"Why you are in this wheelchair?"

"Sweetie, I told you why Daddy is in the wheelchair," Sam said.

"I know but you didn't tell me about how fat he's getting."

"I'm not fat," G said, "I'm pregnant."

"You are going to have a baby?" Alissa's bright blue eyes widened.

"Babies, sweetie, I'm going to have babies."

"How many?"

"Three."

Alissa slid off her Daddy's lap and faced him. She felt his abdomen. "It's big."

"Yes, it needs to be so three babies can fit in there."

"You mean two more than when you were pregnant with Benji."

"Yes, that's right."

Alissa glanced over her shoulder at her brother playing with Legos on the deep blue, plush carpet in the dining room. "How are they going to fit in there?"

G chuckled. "Sweetie, Benji was smaller than he is now when he was born."

"Oh, that's right, I remember," she said. "Can I listen?"

"Go ahead."

Alissa pressed her ear to her Daddy's abdomen. "Not much going on in there."

"Will be sooner or later."

Benji stopped building his creation and brought it over to his father. "Look what I made for you, Daddy." G remembered the day his son was born. Both Sam and him believed both of their children would look similar as they grew older. Slim chance for that. Benji looked like Sam and Alissa looked like him. "Daddy, you got жир, fat." He gently placed his toy on the ground at his father's feet.

G chuckled upon hearing his son speak in Russian and then translate the word into English. "Yes, I did."

Benji climbed onto his father's lap and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck kissing and hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, pumpkin," G said. "Did you hear me tell your sister about the babies?"

"Babies?"

"Yes."

"We're having babies?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy!" Benji bounced off of his father's lap and twirled in circles around the wheelchair.

"Boys or girls?" Alissa asked.

"Two boys and a girl."

"Two brothers and one sister," she said joining her brother. "When? Where? How?"

"Hey, you two go wash your hands and get ready for dinner," Sam said.

G and Sam watched their children run down the hallway toward their bedrooms.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G, Sam, Alissa, and Benji cuddled on the living room sofa and watched home made videos.

"I used to be that little?" Alissa asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Sam said.

"Can you show the one of Baby Benjamin?" she asked.

G pulled away from their group cuddle and crossed his arms. Sam surrounded his husband's shoulders with an arm and drew him back into them. "Easy, sweetheart, she just wants to see the whole family."

"Take me back to our room." Tears fell on his face.

"That's not a good idea tonight, Alissa, let's get you two off to bed."

"Only if Daddy reads me a nighttime story," Benji said.

"I think—"

"It's okay," G said sniffling back the tears, "I can do that, Benji." He wiped his face with a sleeve of his t-shirt.

Alissa climbed off the sofa and hurried over to her father's side. "Why are you crying, Daddy?"

_Damn, I need to hold this together before I end up bawling. _"I miss Baby Benjamin, sweetie."

"Oh, like Papa misses Baby Benjamin."

"Yes, just like Papa." He patted the sofa next to him and Alissa sat with him. G wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Except I kept it bottled up inside until I got pregnant with these babies."

"Because they remind you of Baby Benjamin?"

"Yes, in some way they remind me of him."

"Oh." She patted her father's abdomen. "I love you, Daddy." Alissa bounced off the sofa and rushed through the kitchen and dining room and then toward her room.

G smiled and released a long sigh. Sam helped him into the wheelchair and pushed him down the hallway behind Benji. "Can we tuck in Alissa first?" G asked as they neared the children's bedrooms.

"Sounds like a good plan." He pushed his husband into the her bedroom.

"Daddy, I want you to do it."

G stepped up to her bedside and pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked the blankets around her body. Alissa loved to be wrapped up as if she were a papoose just as he had done when she was a baby. Benji, on the other hand, enjoyed the freedom to move around at night. G leaned over and kissed his blonde haired, bright blue eyed daughter good night. "Do you like your room, sweetie?"

"I love it."

"Thank Auntie Hetty for it when you get a chance."

"I will, Daddy," she said, yawning. "Kiss me good night, Papa."

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one." He eyed his husband and then the wheelchair.

G settled down into the seat knowing exactly what that look from his partner meant.

When they rolled past the light switch, Sam reached down and shut it off. After parking the wheelchair by Benji's bed, he helped his husband onto the bed behind their son. "You okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You are looking a little pale tonight."

"I'm feeling weaker than I did earlier."

"Perhaps the contractions weakened you."

"Maybe." He laid down behind his son and caressed his hair. "I missed you, Benji."

"Me too, Daddy," he said. "Can you read this one to me?" He held up a well-worn book with tattered pages.

"Are you sure, pumpkin?"

"My favorite."

Of all the books Benji had on his book shelf, he chose his all time favorite, the pregnancy book from six years ago. G edged up in the bed and held the book in both hands. "Which picture do you want to talk about?"

"Brothers and sisters."

"I see where this is going," G said, chuckling. "You would love to have another brother to play with."

"Yes, Daddy."

"How about two brothers?" Sam chimed in on the conversation.

"Two, wow, that would be nice."

"Good because Daddy is having two brothers for you."

"And I can help."

"Yes, you may." Tears formed in the outer corners of G's eyes. He opened the book to the chapter on multiples. Although it was a short one, it explained enough and had a handful of pictures for his son to peruse.

Benji pointed to the picture with two babies. "Like that one, Daddy?"

"Nope, you need this one here with three babies." G pointed to the next page with three identical babies lying on a blanket together.

"How do you say that word?"

"Triplets or Trojka," Sam said.

"You say it in Russian, Daddy."

"Тройню."

"I like it that way."

"Pretty soon he is going to know as much Russian as you." Sam settled behind his partner on the bed.

"Then you'll have two people keeping you up all night reciting their Russian." G chuckled.

"Say it again, Daddy, I like the way that one sounds."

"Troin yu."

Benji giggled. "Sounds like you are going to train me."

G rubbed his son's belly. "You silly boy."

"One more picture, Daddy."

G turned the page and flashed back to losing Baby Benjamin. He had awakened and felt his abdomen and nothing was there. G closed the book and tossed it over his shoulder onto the floor.

"Easy, sweetheart," Sam said, cooing into his husband's ear.

"Take me out of here, fast." Tears splashed down on his cheeks. Several missed his cheeks and plashed down on his son's face. "No!" The moment G saw the tear hit his Benji's face he flashed back to holding his dying son in his arms. G pushed backward trying to move Sam off the bed.

"Daddy."

Sam climbed off the bed and came around the other side of the bed. He sat at the foot facing Benji. "Daddy misses Baby Benjamin too much tonight."

"Sorry, Daddy."

G sat on the side of the bed facing the teal blue drapes covering the windows. "I can't do this, sorry, Benji." He stood and bent over to pick up the book off the floor. Mistake. Horrible, blinding cramps tore through his abdomen. He doubled over and shrieked before collapsing to his knees on the oak hardwood floor.

"G!" He rushed over to his partner's side and guided him onto the twin bed. "On your back, sweetheart, you know the routine."

"Daddy!" Benji moved over in bed to make room for his father. "What's wrong with my Daddy?"

"He's okay, pumpkin, he's having another contraction."

"What's a contraption?"

In spite of his horrible pain, G chuckled. "I wish it was that."

"It is a contraction, son, and it makes room for three babies in Daddy's abdomen."

"Say it in Russian, Daddy."

"Gees." He grimaced trying to focus on breathing out with his husband's abdominal massages.

"Daddy, please I want to know it in Russian."

"You are turning your son into Russian language freak at the young age of nearly three."

"Thanks a lot," G said, shooting his husband a look. "Схватки."

"Again, slower, Daddy."

He slowed his breathing and focused on his husband's gentle, soothing touch.

"Please, Daddy."

"Okay, one more time," G said. "Skhvatki."

"Sounds like squat key."

"You are close." _And_ he was too. Finally, the contractions subsided and G released a long sigh and relaxed into the bed.

"And your color is back to normal."

"Interesting." G drew his son into his side and stroked his back. "I'm sorry about the book."

"It's okay, I learned two new words tonight."

"He's insatiable with those Russian words."

"Good, he'll keep me on my toes for learning the language."

"Let's get you into your own bed." Sam lifted his husband into his arms and started for their bedroom. "I'll be back to tuck you into bed, pumpkin."

He trudged down the hallway and entered the master bedroom suite a few minutes later, G asleep in his arms. Sam laid him on the bed and pulled a coverlet over him. "I'll be back to tuck you into bed." He tenderly kissed him on the lips and left.

Sam reentered Benji's room to find his son fast asleep with his favorite book tucked under his arms. It was time he purchased one on multiples just for Benji _and_ in Russian. His son's appearance was increasingly darker skin than his sister's. They looked as if they had two different fathers. Well, in fact they did. Sam wondered who the triplets would turn out looking like, G or him. He removed the book from his son's arms and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Afterward Sam drew the covers up to his son's chest and kissed him again on the forehead. "Love you."

He pushed the wheelchair down the hallway flipping the light switches as he left the rooms. Sam parked the wheelchair next to the foot of the bed and climbed into bed next to his husband.

G stirred and glanced over at his husband. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Your smooth takeover of my contractions and handling Benji so well."

"You are welcome anytime, sweetheart," Sam said. "Clothed or naked?"

"Too tired for naked."

"As much as I love to feel your soft, naked, pregnant body next to my muscular one, I think that might be best for tonight."

"Did you just say soft?"

"I did."

"Is it?"

"Compared to my muscles, it is now."

G stretched out his right hand to touch and feel his husband's now naked, muscular torso. "I love these muscles."

"Muscles turn you on?"

"Always have."

"Now there's something to think about."

"What?"

"Keeping you pregnant and soft." Sam winked at him.

"Don't you even go there!" G made a face. "I'm glad you were joking."

"Me too, that's just too warped."

"Depraved and warped."

Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips. "Interested in a massage anywhere."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You choose."

"How about we cuddle and smooch."

"I like the sound of that." Sam climbed off the bed and drew the drapes around the bed making it into a private space for them. He settled down on the bed next to his husband again and drew him into his body. "I love you."

"Hold me for now." Tears threatened to spill down his face. The memories and the heartache over losing his Baby Benjamin drew closer again. Sam caressed his husband's back. "That's what I need."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	8. Guinea Pig

**Thanks for the reviews.**

And yes, I suffered a loss years ago and it still haunts me to this day. Recently, I read an article about writing and it said to write who you are not what you know.

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Guinea Pig**

**Chapter 8**

G climbed into the wheelchair beside the bed and entered the closet to get dressed. Sam promised him a day at the mall finding maternity clothes. Nothing he had fit and the Bella Band was his only rescue at the moment. In a little over three weeks, G gained thirty pounds. He realized it was bone structure as well as fat, but it was ridiculous. He stared at the contents of their huge walk-in closet and sighed again. Nothing to wear. Well, except one item, his bra. Sam rubbed it in every chance he got, 48 DD and tight right now. G wondered if showing up to the mall naked and pregnant would get him the new wardrobe he desperately needed.

"Aw, sleeping beauty has awakened and—"

"Is in a foul mood so don't push it."

"If you want to go anywhere, I'll need to push." Sam leaned over and sucked on his husband's earlobe.

"I've got nothing, and I do mean nothing to wear." He wheeled himself further into the closet with Sam close behind him. "See, nothing."

"I solved the problem."

"What? How?"

"I had a pair of my jeans altered to fit your length." He pulled out the jeans and laid them on his husband's lap. "And one of my not-so-love colored t-shirts."

"All your hand-me-downs." The corners of G's mouth drew downward.

"Boy, you _are_ in a foul mood today." He pushed the wheelchair back into the bedroom grabbing the Bella Band as he exited the closet. "Think you can dress on you own today?"

"I'm going to try."

"You don't look as pale as last week."

G pulled off his nightshirt and laid it on the bed. "Damn it, look at the colostrum."

"That stuff is everywhere."

"Everywhere I don't want it." He stood and sat on the bed, drawing on his jeans. G stood again to pull them up to his waist. When he reached down to zip them up, G failed to find the zipper. "This is… ridiculous… my abdomen sticks out so much I can't see anything." He finally grabbed the pull tab and attempted to zip up the jeans. The zipper stopped halfway up his pants.

Sam came over and saw the problem. "Bella Band."

"What?"

"Sorry, you are not getting those past that huge abdomen."

"It's never been this big at this stage in the game."

"And you've never had triplets before."

"True." He sighed and stared at his protruding abdomen. Sam tossed his partner the Bella Band and G drew it over his head, placing it over his belly and the top of his jeans. Next, G grabbed Sam's hand-me-down shirt. At least it was in one of favorite colors, deep blue. He pulled it over his head and smoothed it down over his bra and torso. G climbed into the wheelchair again and maneuvered himself into the bathroom. He stood and studied his very pregnant body in the bathroom mirror. "Absurd."

Sam stepped behind him and drew his husband back into his body. "Damn, that belly is huge." He smoothed his hand over the top and down the front. "Almost as if it could be a ski jump."

"For a troll doll." G chuckled.

"Funny guy," he said. "Need help with your shoes?"

"I'm afraid so." He settled down on the wheelchair again and allowed his partner to finish dressing him.

"Okay, time to scour the malls and find you a new wardrobe."

"Quick before I have a wardrobe malfunction in an embarrassing location."

Sam chuckled. "You are in rare form this afternoon."

"Glad we have this wheelchair or I wouldn't be able to shop until _you_ drop."

He grinned wide and pushed his husband toward the Challenger in the garage.

"I hope you altered the seat as I suggested."

"It was finished by the body shop yesterday." Sam brought him up parallel with the car and opened the door.

G climbed into the passenger seat. "Spacious." He glanced over his left shoulder and saw the backseat was gone. G buckled his seatbelt and noticed the extender on it. He sighed with relief. Last time in the Challenger was a literal nightmare trying to get the seatbelt connected. This was a breeze.

Sam opened the trunk, folded the wheelchair, and placed it inside. Afterward he climbed into the driver's side and buckled up his seatbelt. "Does this meet with your approval?"

"More than meets with my approval and provides for future growth in my girth."

"That was my plan." Sam reached his right hand over and grasped his husband's left hand. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Nope, and I love hearing you say it," G said. "I love you too." He drew his husband's hand up to his face and kissed the back of it.

Sam backed out of the garage and down the driveway into the circular portion of it. Before he reached the street he did a double take out his rearview mirror. He gunned the engine and sped back into the garage.

"What in the—"

"Get down and stay down," he said, throwing his partner the cell phone. "Call Hetty and tell her we're under fire at home and pinned down and that dark blue van from six years ago is—"

The back window shattered glass splattering over the where the back seat had been. G released his seatbelt and ducked down as far as he could. Sam faced the back window with his weapon drawn ready to protect his husband at all costs. Now he wished they were at the old house with the circular driveway which was easy to escape and get away from the house. More shots rang out hitting a side window closest to his husband shattering it.

"I sent out an agent in distress call to NCIS Headquarters and Hetty," G said, keeping to the floorboard in front.

"Whatever happens don't move from your position," Sam said, opening his door.

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Don't argue with me."

"Don't get shot."

"Don't jinx me."

"I'm not," G said shuddering when he heard the dead silence which followed the second window being shattered. "What are they waiting for?" He asked lowering his voice.

The passenger door opened and G held his breath. Cold metal stabbed him in the back. "Back out of the car, nice and easy."

G mouthed to his husband not to try anything. He obeyed the faceless voice which had pointed the gun at his spine. Although, it was not an easy task in his compromised state with the pregnancy, he managed to back out of the door. A black hood covered his head, plunging G into complete darkness. He lost his balance and stumbled before strong, callused hands caught him dragging him backwards into a familiar smelling vehicle. It had been years since he smelled that sickeningly sweet odor. Within minutes G was lulled into a drugged sleep.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G drifted closer to an awakened state of mind. He noticed a stark difference in the temperature around him. A mental and physical assessment of his situation informed him why the air around him felt ice cold. G laid face up, stark ass naked on a stainless steel gurney with apparatus similar to the stirrups found on pelvic exam tables. Restraints held his legs apart and his feet were secured to metal foot rests. Hard restraints secured his arms at his sides and the area above his ample breasts to the frigid stainless steel gurney. He tested the restraints and discovered he could not move, not even one inch. G shuddered half in fear and half with coldness the longer he laid on the steel gurney. He attempted to lift his head and found it too was secured in the same manner as the rest of his body. The room beyond the gurney was covered in complete blackness, nothing visible past the restraints on his body.

"Aw, my dear Mr. Callen."

The disembodied voice spoke from behind him somewhere in the distance. At least the voice appeared to be faraway.

"I finally have the pleasure of your company on my exam table during this pregnancy."

G cringed when he heard the snap of a glove as it was fitted onto a hand. The disembodied voice loomed closer.

"You must wonder why I would approve of guns being fired at you and your partner."

He decided not to give his captor any satisfaction. He refused to answer him. G felt the man's breath on his forehead yet failed to see him.

"I wanted to make sure there would be no resistance on your part," the man said. "And you proved me right. You did not resist me. You came willingly and I applaud you for your cooperation."

G wanted to scream at the man to not hurt his babies. Instead, he held his tongue and played it as cool as possible.

"We will get started soon after the blood results are complete."

Started with what? G wondered, but again he refused to speak.

"You may ask me whatever you wish," the man said now standing at his captive's side. "You see, I made you this way. You are my experiment, my guinea pig, and I can take it all away at any time."

Tears formed in his cerulean blue eyes.

"You see, Mr. Callen, they are _my_ babies _not_ yours."

G clamped down on his tongue to keep himself from speaking one word to this sick bastard and his disgusting words. He felt a rush of cool air close to his body and heard paper being passed from one person's hands into someone else's hands. Still his eyesight failed to bring anybody into a clear view.

"The test results are complete and now I have all that I need to determine your gestation and delivery date."

The silence that followed that announcement by his unknown captor made G's stomach crawl with anticipation. Every time these doctors, no, researchers had performed an amniocentesis before this, they had knocked him out and he was unaware of the procedure. G worked on controlling his breathing and his anxiety level as he listened to equipment being set on steel tables close by his head. At least he hoped an amniocentesis was their plan. Although that alone failed to explain why he was stripped naked and strapped to the stainless steel gurney as an animal would be before they cut it open. He flashed back to his pregnancy with Baby Benjamin. More tears formed in his eyes. His feelings and emotions proved impossible to control at this point in time. G was too close to losing it, to lashing out, and to screaming at them. Again, he clamped down on his tongue which had now become sore from holding it between his teeth.

When a hand holding a foreign looking device came over the top of his abdomen, G shuddered hard.

"Time to discover my experiment's gestation and delivery date," the disembodied voice said, plunging the device into his patient's abdomen.

Agonizing pain ripped through his body and threatened to end his consciousness. G shrieked and clenched his fists and jaw. He fought to stay present, a losing battle. This was no amniocentesis at least not like any type he had read about. He wondered whether the other so-called procedures to determine gestation and delivery date had been amniocenteses. G shrieked again as the needle was removed from his abdomen. His eyes rolled back in his sockets and he passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	9. Clandestine OPS

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Clandestine OPS**

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Hetty kept their voices low outside the obstetrics intensive care suite and discussed the rescue of G from the hands of unknown suspects.

"What should I tell him then?" Sam asked, miffed by his operations manager's attitude. "He's not only my partner, he's my husband. Either way, he's not going to like what just happened."

"I told you, this was organized by the powers that be."

"Could you be less vague?"

"Mr. Hanna, I wish I could be more forthcoming," she said. "In order to keep the identity of person who arranged the OPS protected—"

"What?" His mouth gaped open. "You are protecting someone's identity and my family has just been threatened and thrust into some OPS which no one wants to admit to carrying out."

"I'm afraid so," Hetty said. "My proverbial hands are tied in this scenario."

"This just keeps getting worse by the moment."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hanna."

"Again, what should I tell him?"

"If I know you, you'll think of something."

_The only truth I can tell my husband is __the__ truth._ He excused himself from his operations manager's presence and entered the suite. Sam climbed into bed, laid on his right side, and drew his husband into him. "I'm here, sweetheart."

"Sam, where's my babies?"

"G?" He rolled his husband over to face him. "There are right here." Sam caressed his partner's abdomen.

Tears welled up in G's eyes. "I thought… he said they were… his."

"Those babies are ours and no one is going to take them from us." He pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

G reached down and stroked his abdomen feeling for anything which was different from before he was kidnapped. "How did you find me?"

Sam released a loud pent up breath. "I didn't."

"What?" He pulled away from his husband and sat up in the hospital bed.

"I had nothing to do with your rescue nor the OPS."

"Clandestine?"

"Yes."

"Someone knows and I'm going to find out who." G ripped the covers off his body and slid his legs over the opposite side of the bed.

"You can't do that."

He glanced over his right shoulder. "Watch me."

"You are on mandatory bed rest until the Dr. Daniels releases you from the hospital."

"Why?"

"I think you know why." Sam sat up in bed, wrapped both arms around his husband's waist and drew backward into his lap. "He's worried about the welfare of your… our babies, and I agree with him 100 percent."

G sighed and relaxed in his husband's lap. "And you'll help me find out who did this?"

"Which part?"

"The whole thing," he said. "I remember that guy's voice from before and the disembodied voice and I want to know who pulled off this—"

"Hetty's protecting whomever pulled off this clandestine OPS to rescue you from the clutches of those men."

G scrutinized his husband's cognac brown eyes. "Why?"

"She won't tell me."

"And those men, I suppose their IDs are off limits too?"

"She didn't say so."

"Then you'll help me?"

"Yes, whatever it takes, we'll discover who those men were and what they were trying to do to you."

"It was a warehouse wasn't it, I remember that much, and of course that frigid steel gurney."

"I wasn't informed about the OPS to rescue you."

"You are saying you never saw where they held me." He kept his eyes on his husband's face and eyes.

"I attempted to follow you and was summarily accosted by the LAPD."

"Accosted by the LAPD," he said, "that doesn't make sense."

"It does if someone else arranged the whole scenario."

"I think I know what you are telling me and it freaks me out even thinking about it."

"And I hope it angers you."

"I'm past livid, Sam, someone arranged to allow those… monsters… to kidnap me," G said cringing and caressing his abdomen. "Someone tipped them off as to where to find me."

"I concur."

"Director Vance," G whispered.

"What?" Sam glanced at his husband sideways.

"He tipped them off."

"Why are you saying that?"

"He doesn't care about these babies and he'd rather not have us been in a relationship."

"I don't think that is true."

"I do."

Sam stroked G's face. "Don't get overly paranoid about—"

"Overly paranoid?" He made a face at him. "Whoever did this, didn't care one iota about my welfare or the welfare of my unborn children."

"He made sure our family is well cared for and—"

"Maybe he did that to take our eyes off the prize."

"Paranoid."

"You are not listening to me."

"I'm listening but not to that warped thinking."

G stretched both arms up, wrapped them around his husband's neck, and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "I maybe warped at times but…"

"Sometimes?" Sam kissed him back and grinned at him.

"I'm glad you are smiling." G sighed. "Will you bring me a computer?"

"Hell no, is that what that passionate kiss was about?"

"Why?"

"You need to rest."

"Bed rest, damn, when we get home then, promise me."

"I promise."

G released his husband's neck and rolled to his side curling into a comfortable sleeping position with his head in Sam's lap. "Rub my lower back."

"Sore?"

"Yes."

"First sign of coming closer to a delivery date."

"Better not be because we can't be that close."

Sam reached down and rubbed G's lower back and hips.

G sighed and relaxed into his husband's magical touch. "Feels good," he said. "Could they be early or putting more pressure because there's more?"

"We need to tell the doctor."

"Damn, worries me." He snuggled closer into Sam. "I need to see Baby Benjamin's grave. Is that okay?"

"You don't need to ask me."

"For some reason, I can't stop thinking about the last time something untoward happened in the hospital."

"Are you flashing back?"

"Maybe that's it." _As a matter of fact, I know that is it. The kidnapping. That is what made me feel this way. _G caressed and patted his abdomen searching again for a bandage or wound or anything different from before the kidnapping. He flashed back to the warehouse and the frigid steel gurney and remembered the last time he was there. _Baby Benjamin._ G shuddered and cringed.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G and Sam strode to the top of the grassy knoll and kneeled at their son's grave. Sam wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders. G fell face down on the grave stone and bawled.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Sam rubbed his husband's shoulders and neck.

"Rub my lower back, it really hurts," he said tears filling his eyes and spilling down onto his cheeks. G eased into Sam's touch. "Even though he said it was okay something feels off."

"Describe off."

"Could be the undue pressure from triplets, but… I feel strange."

"Describe strange."

"Is that the only word you know, describe?" G winked at his husband.

"I know more than that." Sam chuckled and drew his husband onto his lap and rocked him.

"Good because I was beginning to wonder." He gazed up into Sam's eyes. "Strange as in as if I were a woman right now my water would be breaking."

"That is strange," he said. "And is that the only word you know?"

He chuckled. "I told you it was strange." G braced his lower abdomen with both arms. "It's intensifying." He coughed and swiped a hand across his mouth.

"Not good." Sam moved his husband off his lap, stood and leaned over, and scooped him into his arms.

"You don't need to carry me."

"I _do_ need to carry you."

"Why?"

"I prefer not to tell you."

"What?"

Sam settled his husband into the front seat of the Challenger and buckled his seatbelt.

"Now you are starting to worry me."

"Why?"

"You've got that look on your face."

He closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"And you didn't give me a kiss."

Sam grabbed the Kleenex box from center console and passed it over to his husband.

"Why do I need this?" He removed several tissues from the box and pulled down the visor. Blood was smeared across his mouth and jaw. "Shit."

Sam gunned the engine and sped toward the hospital.

G wiped the blood off his hand, mouth, and jaw. "I don't want to know what this means."

"It means I should've listened to you when you first said your back hurt."

"You did and the doctor—"

"I don't care what the doctor told us," Sam said, weaving in and out of traffic and racing toward their destination.

G coughed again and covered his mouth with a tissue. He emptied the Kleenex box of all the tissue and coughed into the empty box.

"G?"

"Shit, just keep driving, faster." He swiped a couple of tissues across his mouth. Bright red blood. Hemorrhage. He knew the signs and was informed of the possibilities due to multiple births and being acutely anemic. And damn it, he still wasn't prepared for it. G pulled out his cell phone and autodialed the emergency department at the hospital. Next he autodialed Dr. Daniel's number. "Now they all know the situation." He set the box aside and eased back into his reclined seat. "Maybe those men did something to me and caused this."

"Dr. Daniels thoroughly examined you and found no distress to you or the babies."

"That leaves only one possibility."

"I know."

"And I don't like it, one damned bit." He wrapped his arms around the bottom of his abdomen.

Sam reached out his hand and stroked his husband's arm.

"Hurry." A tickle in the back of his throat threatened to erupt into another cough. G leaned forward and grabbed the Kleenex box. "Need something bigger, hurry. Pull over."

"I'm not pulling over, almost there."

"I'm going to vomit."

Sam rolled down his husband's window.

"Let it rip."

G leaned out the window and vomited up bright red blood. It splattered down the side of the Challenger painting it with daubs and specks and streaks of crimson red. He pulled his head back inside and swiped the tissue across his mouth.

Sam pulled into the emergency department's driveway and parked close to the door. Not bothering to get a wheelchair, he lifted his husband into his arms and carried him inside.

"I weigh too much for you," G said with slurred speech.

"I don't care."

A nurse directed them toward a room which had been set up to receive them. Sam laid G on the hospital gurney and started to remove his clothes.

"Don't, please don't."

"Lie back and stop resisting me."

"Save them, please save them."

"I will."

G glommed onto Sam's arm and drew him closer. "Promise me this time."

"I promise." Sam leaned over and kissed G's forehead. Afterward he backed away from him and watched the emergency department take care of his husband.

"Mr. Hanna." Dr. Daniels stood in the doorway motioning him over. "We'll need your blood again and you'll need to be hospitalized because it has been too short of time. If you don't wish to—"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save him and the babies," he said. "I'm yours."

"Come this way."

Sam followed the doctor into the next cubicle where the room was set up for a transfusion. "Before we do this, did he tell you about his symptoms?"

"They changed?"

"Yes, coughing up blood and later vomiting it up."

"That plus the lower back pain tells me it is time to deliver."

"It's too early."

"We don't know that, Mr. Hanna, nothing so far has confirmed his delivery date."

"Great." Sam climbed onto the gurney and readied his left arm for the transfusion.

"I'll let the nurses take care of this while I admit you both to the obstetrics ICU."

"Thank you, doctor, and please take of my family." Sam held back the tears which threatened to well up in his cognac brown eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	10. Instability

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Short chapter.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Instability**

**Chapter 10**

G lulled his head from side to side and moaned as the doctors and nurses prepared him for surgery. He latched onto the side rails and gritted his teeth attempting to control the pain.

"We'll have that pain level at near zero soon enough Mr. Callen."

"Where's Sam?"

"Right here, sweetheart," he said as the orderlies pushed his hospital bed into the surgical suite.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen and I don't know about—"

"Easy, G, they had to perform another transfusion for you and needed me hospitalized."

"I wish you could lie next to me and hold me."

Sam reached out his hand and grasped his husband's hand. "This is as close as they'll allow me to be right now."

The orderlies aligned Sam's bed with G's and left the suite.

"You are not sedating me."

"Need to if you are going to tolerate the surgery."

"NO!" G wrestled against the restraints around his chest.

"Easy, sweetheart."

"You want me to be complacent about this, fat chance!"

"Mr. Callen, you'll be awake during the surgery," Dr. Daniels said entering the surgical suite with his gloved hands in the air.

"What? How? They're sedating me and I can't be awake if I'm sedated now can I?"

"Easy—"

"Stop, I'm not going to be—"

"Mr. Callen would you like something for your anxiety."

"What?" He observed his body and especially his hands and realized the doctor was right. G needed something. "As long as it won't hurt the babies."

"At this point, I'm more worried about your status than the babies."

"Screw this!" G attempted to lift his body off the hospital bed.

"Mr. Callen, please calm—"

"No!" He screamed. "My babies. I want to see my babies."

"And you will." Dr. Daniels eyed his anesthesiologist who injected a low dose of a tranquilizer into the intravenous line. "I assure you, I have every intention of keeping you awake during your surgery just as we did with Alissa and Benji."

"What?" G relaxed into the pillow and the mattress.

"The babies are in no danger," the doctor said. "They just want to come out. Now."

"They're early." He sighed and relaxed more. "You drugged me."

"Yes, it was necessary, Mr. Callen, you were over the top and needed to calm down."

"You are right, sorry, I'm… I just want to make sure…" Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. "I need to see them, right away, not later."

"I do understand," Dr. Daniels said. "I am more concerned about your status at this point."

"Why?"

"Blood loss due to the anemia and your heightened anxiety."

"The drug is working."

"Good because I need you to remain as calm as possible," he said. "Will you need your head positioned while I make the first cut?"

"I think I can handle this… now." He reached out and squeezed Sam's hand and mouthed silently to him. _Need you._ He focused on his husband's face while he felt the pressure of the surgical knife on his abdomen. G shuddered and shivered. "Sam," he whispered and closed his eyes.

"These babies should be preterm at this point and our neonatal team is standing by to assist with the births," Dr. Daniels said.

The anesthesiologist eyed the surgeon.

"In pain, Mr. Callen?"

"Pressure." He gritted his teeth.

The doctor eyed the anesthesiologist who infused a light dose of painkiller through the intravenous line. "Better?" He watched his patient relax. "Good, let's continue." A few minutes later, Dr. Daniels brought out the first baby and placed it on his patient's bare breasts.

G gaped at the tiny body. Speechless, he drew Sam's hand over with his own to touch their first of the triplets. "Beautiful," he whispered checking the baby boy's body from head to toe. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"And number two." Dr. Daniels brought the second baby on top of his patient's breast while the neonatal nurse removed the first baby.

"No!"

"Easy, G, remember these babies are preterm and need immediate medical attention."

"Damn it, I hate this." G really hated it when he heard the first baby crying. His eyes welled up with more tears. "My baby," he whispered. G examined his second baby, another boy. Perfect in every way and content in lying on his father's breasts just as Alissa and Benji had been when they were born. No crying. No fussing. No agitation. Peacefulness. G caressed the little boy's face with a forefinger. His heart pained for the first little boy who's cries faded as he was placed in an incubator and pushed out the of the surgical suite.

"And number three." The doctor placed the third baby on his patient's breast.

G's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, didn't you say two boys and a girl?" He brought the little boy closer into his body and rocked him while he watched the neonatal nurse remove his second son. "Three boys, Sam, Alissa is going to blow a—" G gawked as the doctor placed another baby on his chest. "Wait a minute!" The neonatal nurse lifted the third boy into her arms and wrapped him in a blue blanket as she had done with previous two boys. "Are you sure you have the right… you said… three…" G studied the fourth baby, a tiny girl, and caressed her face while observing her delicate features. Tears spilled down his cheeks. Before he had time to get more acquainted with her, Dr. Daniels placed another baby on his breast while the neonatal nurse took the first girl and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Another girl.

Quintuplets.

Oh shit!

G studied her face and then her body. She was tiniest of them all.

"Time for this one to get her care." The nurse lifted her into her arms and left the bedside.

"You said triplets."

"I sure did and I originally thought twins if you'll remember."

"And this is way too soon and…" G rubbed his chest and breast areas with his right hand. "And I feel… strange…"

"Mr. Callen?" Dr. Daniels eyed the anesthesiologist and next his two surgical assistants.

"Low blood pressure. Need those platelets on board, now. He's crashing."

Two orderlies rushed into the surgical suite and pulled Sam's hospital bed away from G's and out of the suite.

"G!" Sam screamed as he watched the doctors and nurses trying to save his husband's life. "Don't do this. I need to be—"

"They need the room to maneuver and perform procedures on your partner."

"Don't let him die, please don't let him die—" The door closed to the surgical suite cutting off his words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	11. Angst Times Five

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Believe me, I thought about this many times before writing the story's description as to whether I wanted to kill off a major character. I decided to keep everyone alive even though my writing name is Tragediane which to me denotes tragedy and mayhem and killing off important characters. Alas, once was enough for me... for now...**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Angst Times Five**

**Chapter 11**

The room around his exhausted and depleted body reminded him of a bust involving a drug cartel, the LAPD, and his NCIS team. Except he wanted to find something to throw at the blinking lights and sounding alarms. In his foggy half-dream state, he failed to find that one item which could silence those alarms and banish the blinking lights from his mind forever.

A warm, inviting body encompassed his backside. He pushed back into it and sighed. The familiar fragrance of the body told him it was someone he knew well. Someone he loved. Someone he desperately needed in his life. G grasped the arm which encircled his upper chest and drew it closer to his lips. Still half in his dream state and partly awake, he kissed his lover's arm and hand. "I love you," he said with a groggy, drugged whisper.

Sam kissed his husband's hair and trailed kisses down his neck. "Glad you are alive."

"I thought… don't want to talk about it… not right this moment…" His voice weakened with each word spoken.

"Don't try to talk too much at first, sweetheart."

"Babies…"

"In the neonatal intensive care unit and doing fine."

"Better than me."

"Surprisingly, yes." Sam planted more kissed along G's neck to his left ear and sucked on the earlobe. "As far as Dr. Daniels determined our babies are _not_ preterm."

"Impossible…" G whispered.

"Possible with the state-of-the-art fertility drugs they used."

"What?" He attempted to move and that proved to be too much for his compromised physical state. "Hold me."

Sam encircled his husband's upper chest with both arms and drew him upward in the hospital bed until G rested fully on Sam's body. "We good?"

"Need this." It was all the words he could muster and those two words exhausted him further.

"I thought about naming them," he said. "I like names beginning with M. Maddox, Michael, and Marquois for the boys and McKenzie and Makala for the girls."

"Love them." He sighed and half smiled. Sam had been busy thinking about their new instant family and taken some of his worries away.

"Good because we need to add them to the birth certificates as soon as possible."

"Scared."

"What?" Sam kissed his hair again. "Of feeding, diapering, and loving five new babies?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Responsibility."

"Did you see how they all relaxed in your capable arms, sweetheart?" Sam asked. "It was as if they knew you were the source of their sustenance and not just your breasts, everything. You definitely still have the touch."

G snuggled into his husband's body and arms. "Thank you."

A nurse entered the obstetrics intensive care unit suite and checked the infusion equipment and noted some things in her patients' charts. "I see you have awakened, Mr. Callen."

"How long?"

"Three days of instability followed by a better day," she said, coming over to the bedside. The nurse took G's temperature and vital signs. "Everything looks much better than yesterday."

"The babies?"

"All but one will be in your room on a permanent basis starting this evening."

"Permanent basis… crap, I…" G stared at the window not wanting the nurse to see his fears coming to the surface.

"You'll do just fine, Mr. Callen," the nurse said, noting the vitals on a chart. "From what I've heard, you are a natural at mothering and fathering."

"See, G, your reputation precedes you and your babies are in good hands."

"And the littlest girl?"

"We'll show you how to take care of her in and out of the incubator."

_Damn it. I want to hold her in my arms._

"Don't worry she's recovering fine from being the smallest one of five."

"No illness?" G asked, his voice gaining strength and no longer quavering.

"No, her only illness, if you could call it that, was being the last one born and the smallest."

"I'm confused that just their size would make them preterm."

"Dr. Daniels will be in later this evening to explain things further." The nurse left their room.

"In this case, size does not matter," Sam said.

G chuckled and held his abdominal surgical site.

"Wasn't supposed to be funny."

"It was."

"Supposedly, they are the appropriate age for the state-of-the-art fertility drugs."

"I'm confused and tired and nervous and—"

Sam enveloped his husband's mouth and passionately kissed him. "And I'm on your side."

G closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to his husband. "Just hold me tight."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G awakened from his late afternoon nap to the sounds and sights of his new family entering the obstetrics intensive care unit suite. He pressed backward hoping to find his husband in the bed behind him. Right now, G desperately needed his support. To say he was nervous about caring for his new instant family was a seriously understated reality. Instead, G found the bed empty. He attempted to sit up in bed and failed once. Another try gave him only an inch or two of movement. His weakened body failed to respond to his desires.

"Easy, sweetheart," Sam said, coming over to his husband's side. "Let me help you sit up." He drew G upward in bed and raised the hospital bed's head. "Tell me when."

"Enough, feeling dizzy."

"Okay, down one, we good?"

"Much better." G scanned the bassinets beside his hospital bed to the left. He gawked at his new family unable to articulate the diverse emotions and thoughts welling up within him.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" He gazed up into his husband's face.

"Who would you like to hold?"

"All of them and I want you to take a picture of us." Again five days had passed since he had given birth to his babies. This was too familiar. The grieving threatened to surface again and he pushed those feelings back down. He refocused on the his new family.

"How about three—"

"No!" G covered his mouth surprised at his own outburst. "Sorry, Sam, I… just sorry."

"Okay, all of them and only for a picture."

"More than one picture."

"All right, more than one." Sam gathered a son and a daughter and brought them over to his husband. He positioned them on his lap. Next the boys and placed each one by G's sides. Finally, he brought the littlest baby over.

G stretched both arms out to receive his little girl. Tears cascaded down his face. "Damn it." He failed to hold it together as he had hoped.

"Sweetheart, it's okay."

"I… damn… wanted this to be special and not cry."

"And it's okay if you do," Sam said. "I've cried a few tears myself. This is a stressful time."

"Just a few?"

"More than a few," he said. "When the doctors and nurses took me from you after you gave birth to our babies, I cried and they had to sedate me."

"What?"

"I wanted to keep this from you."

"I'm glad you didn't." G glanced up into his husband's eyes. "I love you and thank you for telling me. And I'm sorry you suffered."

"Thought you were going to—"

"Damn it!" He lowered his eyes to the window. "Don't say it."

"They said it, they feared it, they predicted it, and I'm glad they were wrong." Sam placed a single finger under his husband's chin and gently pushed it upward until their eyes met again. His eyes wet with tears, Sam gently kissed his husband's lips. "I love you and I'm glad you survived." He removed a camera from the bedside table and positioned himself to take his family's picture. "Smile sweetheart."

"Can't."

Sam lowered the camera. "Why?"

G sighed. "Afraid."

"What?"

"Afraid I can't do this." Tears threatened to spill over his eyelashes again.

"Join the club, me too, and we can and will, together." He raised the camera to his eyes again. "Smile, there you go." He took five more pictures moving about the suite to get different angles.

"I wish I could take at least one of you with them."

"Not happening for at least a month."

"What?" G jaw dropped open.

"Doctor's orders, bed rest for one month and possibly more if needed."

"Sucks."

"Yes, it does and you need to recover from the life threatening anemia." He put the camera down. "Which two do you want to breast feed first?"

"Her." G drew his smallest daughter into his body. He cuddled one of their boys in his other arm.

"That settles it." Sam picked up the three remaining babies and settled them back into their bassinets.

A nurse entered the suite and brought over a special bottle for the littlest girl.

G pushed her hand away. "No, she feeds from my breast."

"Sweetheart, she can't take a regular bottle."

"I don't care." Tears welled up in his eyes again. "I need to feed her my breast milk."

"Your breast milk is in the bottle," Sam said.

"Liar!" He brought his daughter to his breast.

"G, we pumped your breast while you were recovering from the—"

"I would've known, you are lying."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Sam took the bottle from the nurse and nodded for her to leave. "Let me help you—"

"We're doing this, she and I, and I'll prove to you she can do this."

Sam picked up his baby boy and cradled him in his arms while he watched his husband. He set the warmed bottle on the bedside table.

G cradled his daughter in his arms. "I'd like to change her name to Makana, which means priceless gift."

"It fits her well."

He helped his daughter with the nipple opening her mouth and expressing some breast milk into its tiny opening. G watched her swallow her first drops of milk from his breast. His mouth formed into a half smile, half smirk. "Makana, my sweet girl." G expressed more breast milk into his daughter's mouth and observed her attempting to suckle. He pressed her to his breast and felt her suck. Makana received some more milk and G felt it this time. "She's doing it, I told you she could."

Sam settled their boy down at G's right breast and covered both babies tucking their blankets around them. He laid down next to his husband's right side and rested his head on G's upper chest. "They're beautiful and as usual there's no fussing from a Hanna baby because they're in good hands."

"And I was freaked out about this and thought I wouldn't be able to feed any of them."

"You freaked out about feeding your babies?"

"Okay, don't rub it in."

"How about after you feed our babies I give you a rub down?"

"Now there's a way I loved to be rubbed." G winked at his husband and invited him into a kiss. After a lingering kiss, G and Sam resumed watching their babies receive sustenance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	12. Taking Makana Home

**Thanks for the reviews and for your continued support.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Taking Makana Home**

**Chapter 12**

G stared at the LCD TV on the opposite wall arms crossed high on his chest. Or was it breasts? It no longer mattered to him. He was born for this job. Everything about being a mother and a father was natural to him, to his very being. In spite of being used as a human guinea pig in an unauthorized government experiment, he loved every moment of nursing his newborns. And five at once no longer bothered him. _I will be damned if __all__ of my babies do not come home with me. _"My final answer is no."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you refused to leave a hospital." Sam edged closer to his husband and lover in the oversized hospital bed.

"Don't start." The corners of his mouth turned downward. "I'm not leaving without her."

"What started this—"

"Don't do this!"

"Okay, what do you need from me?"

"Nothing because you can't solve my problem."

"In two hours we leave."

"You leave, I'm staying."

"Stalemate."

"Very funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Hetty sauntered into their obstetrics ICU suite.

"Do you ever knock?" G asked. "We could be lying here naked having sex."

"Not according to your discharge orders."

"Is there anything you don't know about?" He sighed. "Don't answer that."

"Gentlemen, I finished my project and your ride is here."

"Your project?" G glanced at her tilting his head.

"Your house is ready for all of your babies to come home."

"Just one problem."

"Yes, Mr. Callen?"

"All of my babies can't come home." He huffed out his indignation over the situation. "Makana has to stay for one more week due to her size."

"I thought the neonatologist determined that all the babies were full-term."

"True and Makana is different and I'm confused about that part."

"Let me have a word with your doctors."

After she left Sam said, "Go get 'em Hetty!"

"I guess we just sicced Hetty on the neonatologist," G said, smirking. "I hope she gets further than I did."

"Diplomacy trumps a conniption fit any day."

"I didn't have a conniption fit."

"Okay, it was a fit of pique."

"A what?" He made a face.

"A temper tantrum."

"A hissy fit."

"You went off in a huff."

"How could I do that when I'm confined to a bed for a month?" He huffed again.

"There, you just did it again," Sam said. "You do tirades better than Benji ever did."

"I ought to punch you for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

G attempted to roll over in bed. Sam dragged his husband back harder against his body surrounding the weaker man with both arms above his husband's well-endowed breasts.

"Watch the merchandize."

"You planning on selling your breasts at some bazaar."

G chuckled. "Not possible, they're too bizarre."

Sam shook his head. "You are good with the comebacks this morning."

"I've missed our bantering."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"Are we starting that again?"

Sam planted light kisses along the back of his husband's neck. "I never stopped."

"You missed a spot—Hetty." He huffed again. "We were just starting something and you should knock."

"I solved the problem," she said, pulling up the nearest chair and settling down on it.

"I think she plans to stay a while," G said. "There goes our hot and passionate lovemaking session." He chuckled and glanced over his left shoulder at his husband.

Sam got the message and stopped kissing G's neck.

"She'll need 24/7 care by a neonatal nurse and a special bassinet for a week," Hetty said. "50,000 dollars a day."

G's jaw dropped. "We don't have that kind of money to—"

"And you won't need that kind of money, Mr. Callen."

"You going to pay for it?"

"Nope, your friendly government is going to pay for it."

"Too friendly if you ask me." He patted his abdomen around the incision site.

"They paid for the upgrades to your house."

"Upgrades?" His jaw dropped again.

"Footed the bill on an addition to your nursery and master bedroom."

"I spend three weeks in the hospital and now you've remodeled my home."

"Had to be done, Mr. Callen, your home as it was couldn't accommodate the quintuplets."

Invasion of privacy. He decided to hold his tongue about it though knowing there were bigger issues at stake. "No one is going to take care of my babies except my family."

"Mr. Callen—"

"G, come on, this is different."

"And I don't care, only family touches my children!"

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" Hetty leaned forward in her chair.

"He's been this way since the beginning," Sam said.

"Needing to take care of your children because of your foster home history."

"Something like that," G said, calmer now. "I'm not changing the way I do things for anyone or any situation."

"You might want to make an exception—"

"No!" _Damn. I cannot stay calm for any time longer than 30 seconds. Absurd. _"I refuse to lower my standards."

"Is this about Baby Benjamin?" Sam asked.

"What?" G glanced over his shoulder at his husband. "This is about our daughter, Makana."

"And about Baby Benjamin and your guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, guilt."

Tears wetted G's eyes. "Maybe that too."

"I have survivors guilt too, sweetheart," Sam said. "We survived our baby and it hurts and it won't ever go away."

"Why did you have to bring up this right now?" Sam handed his husband the Kleenex box. G grabbed a handful of tissues and dabbed his eyes with one. "I'm not leaving her behind and no one, and I do mean NO ONE, is taking care of my daughter except _**my**_ family."

Hetty stood and faced the only window hands clasped behind her back. A cloudless sky. "Mr. Callen, what if one of your extended family members learned how to care for Makana?"

"I hope you not going to ask Kensi."

"You don't think she can do it."

"I didn't say that," G said. "She already does so much and I wouldn't want to place any more burden—"

"Let's allow her to make a decision about this." Hetty flipped on her heels and faced them. "I shall return in a few minutes."

"Call her on the speaker phone right here in the room." G sighed. "I want to know she was not coerced into this task." He watched Hetty autodial her number.

"Hetty, I'm kind of busy right now." An exasperated voice came through the speaker phone. "Deeks! You are asking for it!" A long pause followed with Alissa and Benji giggling and next squealing in delight. "Sorry, needed to get the upper hand."

"On what, Miss Blye?"

"Our water balloon fight." She finished her short sentence breathless. "Three against one."

G and Sam glanced at each other.

"She's got the job," G said chuckling.

"What job?" Kensi asked. "Did I just get nominated for something even more harrowing than blasting Deeks with a water balloon gun?" She laughed and snorted.

"Only if you want the job, Miss Blye," Hetty said. "Mr. Callen needs a full-time, 24/7 attendant for Makana for one week."

"I'd love to do it," she said. "Your kids are a blast, Callen."

"Requires some training."

"I can train, I'm training Deeks right now, he hasn't moved from behind the bushes."

G chuckled again. This was what he hoped to hear. Yet he refused to push someone into a position they were not able to handle nor care to do. G counted on Kens countless times in the field and now she was about to prove herself again in his own home.

"Please come to the hospital for your training session." Hetty disconnected the phone call. "I've some work to do with your two doctors. It shouldn't take long to convince them." She left the room again.

"Do you think we should start smooching again?" G asked.

Sam answered his husband with a few strategically placed light pecks on G's neck and left earlobe.

"Damn, you are good." He leaned into his husband's expert lovemaking. "I wish we could you know."

"Me too."

When Hetty entered their suite again, G startled. "Obviously, you are not accustomed to knocking." While it irked him on one hand to have his privacy invaded, on the other hand, his operations manager was getting the job done. He took in a deep breath and grasped his husband's hand hoping for good news.

"Your check out time has been extended for four hours while Miss Blye gets trained to take care of Makana."

G released the breath he was holding with a long sigh. "She's here already?"

"On her way and will arrive within the hour," Hetty said. "Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks are handing off the kids to Mr. Beale and Miss Jones."

"Children taking care of children." Sam chuckled.

"They're not children, Mr. Hanna."

"Tell that to Alissa and Benji." G chuckled. "They love their time with uncle Eric and auntie Nellie."

"Nellie?" Hetty asked.

"Benji's nickname for her," G said.

"As well, Mr. Callen, a team of nurses will instruct you in the care of Makana."

"What's there to do besides what I've been doing?"

"Apparently, more than what they originally taught you if she is going home with the family later on today."

G released a nervous sigh in a staccato breath and tightened his grasp on Sam's hand. _Now they tell me. _He steeled himself for the latest instructions on how to care for his smallest baby.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon…**


	13. Breathlessness

**I am in my new office space now. Phew! All that remains is to organize the space and decorate it. Well, of course, I need to write, write, and write some more...**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Breathlessness**

**Chapter 13**

Sam slinked into the master bedroom keeping light on his feet as if he were replaying some boxing moves. He steadied his camera and shot numerous photos of his unaware husband as he laid on his back with the quintuplets strategically positioned on his breasts, arms, and torso. Sam lowered the camera and grinned wide. G loved the bonding time with his babies; a contented and satisfied mien lit up his facial features every time.

Sam flipped on his heels to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Need a break?"

"Could use one."

Sam gathered up their babies one at a time and placed them in their cribs. He started to pick up Makana.

"Except her."

"A special bond between daughter and father."

G nodded and brought his tiny, four pound daughter closer to his face. "My little Pumpkin," he cooed into her ear.

"Benji better not hear you say that." Sam chuckled.

"He suggested we nickname her that," he said grimacing. "You can take her now."

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"What?" He shot his husband an odd look.

"Fine, satisfied?"

Sam lifted Makana into his arms and positioned her in the bassinet. The grueling first week had passed and their daughter now slept with them and her siblings in the master bedroom's special alcove. Kensi proved to be the perfect aid for their daughter, keeping her well-fed. During that first week home, Makana's dietary needs surpassed her siblings and she required extra bonding time with G.

Instead of G's stamina improving after giving birth to the quintuplets, Sam had noticed his husband's increased fatigue. He kept a watchful eye over him and made sure G got enough iron in his diet. He flipped on his heels and saw G was asleep. Sam settled down on the bed next to him and noticed his breathing was too shallow. He caressed G's cheek. "You okay?"

"You know that is the third time I've heard you ask that this morning?"

"Your breathing is off and you are more fatigued and—"

"Are you trying to be my mother again?" G winked at him.

"Seriously, I'm concerned."

He snuggled into Sam's warmth and sighed. "This is all I need right now."

"Another smooth change in the subject."

"I'm good at that." He closed his eyes.

"I'll let you sleep while I get lunch ready."

G reached his hand backward and grasped Sam's forearm. "Please stay."

He immediately noticed how cool to the touch his husband's skin felt. "You cool?"

"If you stay."

"Come on, man, I'm serious, you feeling cool?"

"A little."

Sam backed up and drew the covers over his husband. Again he observed his breathing and now it was more shallow than before. "G?" He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and gave him a slight shake. "Sweetheart, wake up." When he received no response, Sam sat straight up in bed. He rolled G onto his back and pressed his ear to his husband's face. Almost no breath sounds.

Sam grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and dialed 911. Next he called Hetty and informed her of his situation. Sam stayed by the bedroom but within earshot of the front door.

The first person who entered his house was Kensi followed by Deeks and finally Hetty.

Sam released a sigh of relief. "Stay here close to the front door, I need to check on G." He strode into the master bedroom to find his husband gasping for air. Sam kneeled at the bedside and started breathing for G.

* * *

**Ah, a short teaser chapter with a cliffhanger, and I just love leaving these chapters like this. **

**Do not fret, no characters died in the making of this story.**

******More to come soon...**


	14. Low T

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Low T**

**Chapter 14 **

G scooted backward into the warmth of his husband's body and sighed. He grasped Sam's arm and drew it tighter around his waist stroking it. "I love you," he whispered.

"Glad you are awake… and alive."

"What?" He rolled toward his husband and gave him an inquisitive glance. After he scanned the room behind Sam he understood the meaning behind his words. G attempted to sit up in bed. Instead, he fell backward the short distance in utter exhaustion. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"That's the mystery the doctors tried to discover."

"Our babies? Our children? Our home?"

"All taken care of by your team and Hetty."

G sighed. "What happened?"

"I saved your life by calling 911 and also breathing for you until they arrived at the house."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"The same routine as before your pregnancy," Sam said. "The doctors admitted you to the hospital and loaded you up with parental iron. Next they drew blood for a slew of tests."

G pulled away from his husband and hid his face in a pillow.

"You mind telling me—"

"Scared, damn it, what if this is some horrible disease," he said, mumbling into the pillow.

"Such as?"

"Don't know, what causes anemia, severe anemia, anemia so bad you never seem to recover from—"

"Worry-wart."

G rolled over to face his husband again which turned out to be more of an effort than he thought it would be. He panted and gasped for air and waited until his breathing normalized before speaking again. Even then his words came out raspy and airy. "I'm not a worry-wart."

"Are too." Sam drew him into his arms snuggling G close against his body. "No diseases which are life-threatening."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you or even try to placate you."

"Then what?"

"I'll let the doctors explain the situation to you."

"You are starting to worry me again."

"As I said, worry-wart."

"Stop saying that and kiss me."

"So you can turn me down again for sex?"

"That was below… below."

"And true." Sam rolled onto his side and drew G's face toward his. He planted a line of tender kisses down his husband's face before zeroing in on G's mouth forcing his tongue inside. His amorous kissing left them both breathless. "And your diagnosis comes with that territory."

G pulled away. "What?"

"Low testosterone."

"Heard about it years ago when I was pregnant the first time."

"However, that condition is not caused by this form of low testosterone."

"Now I'm confused."

"Again." Sam planted another peck on G's lips. "It's your life story."

"I ought to punch you for that one."

"But you can't lift your arms if you tried?"

"Something like that," G said. "You are lucky _this_ time." He smirked.

The door opening to the intensive care unit cubicle caused them both to stop their repartee and stare at the curtain which partitioned the door from the room.

Dr. Daniels parted the privacy curtain. "Good evening, Mr. Callen," he said, "glad you are awake."

"I want to know what's wrong with me."

"That is something even we don't know."

"Wait a minute, you are the doctor."

"Yes, and you have a puzzling situation with low testosterone caused by the multiple births," the doctor said. "We've never seen these particular symptoms with low testosterone. Therefore, we'd like to perform a test dosing of the medicine used to treat low T."

"And it does what?"

"That is our immediate concern because the medicine may decrease your breast milk."

"Screw this!" G balled up his fists at his sides and clenched his teeth.

Sam caressed his husband's face. "Easy, sweetheart, let him finish."

"I plan to use the smallest dose possible to give you the best outcome with minimal side effects and therefore little effect on your breast milk."

"But you just said this is not the typical symptoms and you can't predict the outcome and—"

"Sweetheart, you need to—"

"No!" With as much effort as it took, G rolled away from his husband and covered his head with the sheet. "You don't understand, you just don't understand, neither one of you understand what I'm going through, and I'm not going to try and explain it to you. Leave."

"G, come on, man—"

"Stop, both of you leave, now." G released an unsteady breath with a huff.

Sam stayed on the bed next to his husband and watched the doctor exit the ICU cubicle. "I'm not leaving."

"I'm not talking about _that _medicine, period."

"What don't I understand?"

G pulled the sheet off his face and rolled onto his back. "I need them." He finished the short sentence breathless.

"Them?"

"My children, my babies… damn it… everything has changed."

"You are not making sense."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He sighed and crossed his arms as best he could with his voluptuous breasts clearly blocking his efforts. "Remember what I asked you about before I thought I was pregnant."

"I do." Sam edged closer to his husband stroking G's face.

"It's happening… now, and I don't want anything to stand in its way," he said. "I… I'm a father and I suppose a mother too and there's nothing else I want to do with my life right now. Nothing."

"I do understand and I'll stand by your side."

"At least someone is on my team," G said. "Now if I can get my doctor on it, I'll be one happy… father or is it mother… or both."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon...**


	15. No Low T

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and for following my story.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

"There are three things extremely hard:

steel, a diamond, and to know one's self."

~Benjamin Franklin~

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**No Low T**

**Chapter 15**

While G appreciated the doctor's efforts to keep him off the testosterone replacement, he loathed the alternative. Every three days he required a mandatory infusion of parental iron. The second part of the treatment included daily monitoring of his red blood cell count until his iron level was stabilized. Before he left the hospital less than 24 hours after he was admitted, Dr. Daniels gave him another parental iron infusion and took another red blood cell count.

Sam pushed G out to the Challenger and set the break on the wheelchair. "Straight home?"

"Of course."

"Right."

"Plans?"

"Maybe." Sam helped him into the passenger seat. "Go somewhere and get a bite to eat and smooch afterward."

G wrapped both arms around his husband's neck and drew him down into a kiss. "We already smooched in the ICU cubicle and now you want to find a spot to ravish my body."

"I've missed that part of our relationship."

"Me too." G slipped a hand down to his husband's tight glutes. "And these too."

"What about those?" Sam shot him a look.

"Pumping action." He grinned wide and released his hands.

"Someone's asking to get more than they bargained for and soon."

"You threatening me with some action, big guy?"

"And now you are begging." Sam buckled G's seatbelt. "Don't start anything you can't finish."

"I'm feeling it." Before his husband straightened and closed the door, G reached out and pressed his hand down the front of Sam's tight jeans.

Without a word, Sam closed the door and slipped into the driver's seat. "Where do you have in mind?"

"The new shower Hetty built for us off the master bedroom."

"You want action in the shower."

"This conversation is getting kinkier by the moment."

"I'm not the one proposing a—"

"Action, that's all it is, Sam, and we haven't done it in a long time and he took the stitches out and—"

Before G finished his sentence, Sam reached over and released his husband's seatbelt and drew him across the center console. "Time to test your theory."

"In the parking lot?" His jaw dropped open.

Sam enveloped G's mouth and forced his tongue inside while he slipped one hand down the back of his husband's loose sweat pants and kneaded the man's tight buttocks, one cheek at a time.

"Please." He panted.

"Is that your turned on voice or your t-is-too-low voice?"

"Just pull them off and stick it in already."

"Pushy and forward," Sam said, settling G back onto the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt.

"What?" G gave him a disappointed look.

"Let's get home before you and I both implode from lack of sex." Sam buckled his seatbelt and drove toward home, faster than he usually did.

"Don't get a ticket."

"Don't jinx me." He reached over and pressed his hand down the front of his husband's sweats. "Nice."

"Damn." G pulled down his pants to expose himself.

"Someone might see."

"At this point I'm desperate and don't really care."

Sam pressed his hand on his husband's semi-hard member. "It's functioning."

"It better."

"Low T can—"

"It's not going to cause problems," G said, breathless. "Just pump it."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Waiting until we arrive home and then I'll ravish you in the shower."

"Screw that!" G reached his hand over to his husband's pants.

Sam grasped G's hand holding it away from his body.

"Come on, man, how about a little foreplay?"

"You are like a ravenous, sex-crazed—"

"No, I'm desperate for you and what you have to offer."

"Two infusions of iron within 12 hours and you've changed from a sexless and—"

"That's… below…" G jerked his hand away from his husband and crossed his arms. He stared at the passing cars in the opposite lane refusing to even glance at Sam.

"Come on, sweetheart—"

"Don't even try to apologize." He huffed out his indignation. "I wasn't sexless."

"Then what would you call it?"

G faced the passenger window. "Go screw yourself."

Sam pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. "You'd better pull up your sweats."

"Screw you!" He released his seatbelt, stepped out of the Challenger, and pulled up his sweats. And just in time. Hetty. Damn. She pulled up in the driveway right after them. G stomped into the house without saying hello to her.

"We're going to need about two hours of private time," Sam said, passing Hetty on the walkway and entering the house.

"Everything okay with you two?"

He stopped halfway into the foyer and faced her. "No, better give it three hours."

Hetty nodded.

Sam trudged toward the master bedroom and found the door locked. He sighed. "Come on, man, open the door."

G flung open the door and stood stark naked before him.

Sam shook his head and entered the bedroom, closed the door behind him and took his husband into his arms. "Just as sexy as ever."

"I hope so." G took him by the hand. "Let's go make love." He strolled with Sam toward the bathroom. "Sorry."

He started to undress.

"Let me do that," he said pulling off Sam's short sleeve, midnight blue t-shirt. "I lost it in the car." G planted tender kisses down his husband's dark and smooth, sinewy chest and torso. "You are right of course, I've been sexless and I've hated it," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"Talkative."

Sam placed a single finger under his husband's chin and pressed it upward until their eyes met. "I love you." He tenderly kissed G's forehead and trailed more kisses down the sides of his face until their hungry mouths touched into a passionate, lingering kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around his husband's waist drawing him closer into his hard and warm body. "I've missed this. I've missed us."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. More to come soon... no pun intended.**


	16. Bambi

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story.**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Bambi**

**Chapter 16**

Sam and G laid naked in each other's arms under the chocolate, canopy's fabric draped around their king-sized bed.

"How was it for you, sweetheart?"

"Perfect."

"No room for improvement then?"

"Always room for something new and different… and…" G rolled to his right side and faced his husband. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"At least five times in the shower."

"Good."

"And after each time you came."

"And that totals?"

"Eight."

"Got to love those pregnancy hormones." G traced circles around Sam's left nipple. "And you told Hetty three hours."

"Yes." Eight hours had passed and no one had knocked on the door. Sam sighed. They both needed this special time together. "How about some Bambi?"

"Is that some new type of kinky sex?" G asked with a straight face.

"What?" He shot him a look, his eyebrows creasing together.

"We were talking about sex and suddenly you mention Bambi."

Sam shook his head. "Now you have a one track mind." He chuckled.

"Always had a one track mind with you."

"Okay, you are fixed."

"Fixed?" G smirked. "More like fixated… on you." He chuckled. "What about Bambi? Is it the X-rated version?"

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around G drawing him onto the length of his body. "Ever seen the X-rated version?"

"Nope."

"It is movie night and I thought we'd all watch Bambi together."

"And smooch."

"And feed our babies."

"You mean I'll feed our babies and you'll relax."

"Nope, I'll give you a back massage while you feed the babies and we'll all watch the movie."

"My kind of movie watching," G said stroking Sam's velvety chest and paying close attention to his sensitive nipples. "Popcorn?"

"Anything you want."

G eyed him.

"Within reason and anything that is G-rated."

"My kind of rating." He winked at Sam.

"You know what I meant."

"I certainly did." G smirked. "We better get dressed if this is a family night."

Sam caressed and squeezed his husband's tight glutes with both hands. "This won't do for a G-rated movie night."

"If you keep that up, we'll be experiencing an R-rated movie."

He pushed G off his body and sat up in bed.

"That was abrupt."

"And necessary for you."

"Why?"

"You are already hard."

G glanced down at his body. "I didn't notice, strange."

"Maybe Dr. Daniels slipped some Viagra into your last parental iron infusion."

"Very funny." He sat up on the opposite side of the bed and finished drinking his high protein shake Sam had fixed him earlier. "Maybe you slipped some into this drink."

Sam scooted across the bed and straddled G's body wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "I think you and I are back to normal again."

"Wait a minute, did you put something else into this drink?"

"A little bit of your breast milk."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, taste good?"

"Strange, why?"

"Whatever we milked off while having sex."

"Now who's the strange one?" G asked leaning backward into his husband's hot, naked body. "Talk about a Bambi movie. You stole milk from innocent babies and gave it to an unwitting man."

"I think you have the wrong movie."

"Robinhood?"

"No." Sam planted tender kisses along the back of G's neck. "Still the wrong movie. Sounds more like some sci-fi flick."

"You mean like my life and giving birth to quintuplets and being a man." He shuddered and sighed. "If we continue…."

"I know, once more and then I'll stop."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Sam trailed kissed down G's shoulders. "Can you handle one more time?"

"Tired and need to feed our babies."

"Later then."

"Can't wait." G relaxed against Sam's chiseled chest and torso and sighed.

* * *

**TROJKA TROJKA TROJKA**

* * *

G settled into a semi-reclined position on his side. Sam laid behind him corralling Michael, Maddox, Marquois, McKenzie, and Makana between them while massaging G's back. Benji and Alissa each took up spots by the foot of the bed closer to their Daddy. They loved to watch their siblings feed at their Daddy's breasts.

"Who do you want to feed first?"

"Our Pumpkin and Marquois, the two little piggies."

"Поросят," Benji said. "Learned a new word."

"Okay, what do you teach him now?" Sam asked.

"He asks me what words mean and I tell him in Russian."

"Is this your new game?" He sighed. He believed one person speaking Russian was enough. Now he had two.

"No, just trying to teach him more Russian and he loves it."

"He isn't even in kindergarten and knows more Russian than English." Sam sighed.

"He said, piggies." G reached an arm around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't worry about it."

"не слоняться," Benji said. "Получить комнату."

"Benjamin Samuel Hanna!" G admonished his son. "I think you better rethink that."

"It is as if he's speaking a foreign language."

"He is." G chuckled. "He forms and makes sentences better than me."

"Damn it, he almost knows as many words as you."

"As a matter fact, he knows more." He grinned wide feeling proud of his son's ability to pick up a foreign language better than he ever did.

"What?" Sam's lower jaw slacked open.

"You've got the wrong words to start with," G said. "It is не путаешься."

"Smooching, Daddy?"

"Yes, kissing is smooching not mooching."

"Oops, sorry, не путаешься," Benji said. "The second sentence is—"

"Correct, except we do have a room, and you are in it."

Benji giggled and covered his mouth. Alissa giggled too and the two of them wrestled each other on the bed.

G and Sam watched them and chuckled. Sam handed his husband Marquois and Makana and watched G's practiced hands position them at his breasts.

"Успокойтесь дети," G said motioning with a single finger and pointing to their two siblings at his breasts. He watched them both crawl closer to their brothers and sisters and cuddle up next to Sam.

Sam gave him a look again.

"I told them to settle down."

"I get to hold the Pumpkin first," Benji said.

"Then you have to let her feed," G said, "she needs extra food."

"Let's watch Bambi." Sam dimmed the lights and started the movie. "Are you telling me Alissa knows Russian too?"

"да."

"At least I know one word in Russian," he said. "Yes, right?"

"And you come in last place." G smirked. "If you want I'll give you lessons too."

"Could be interesting with us all speaking Russian."

"Popcorn?"

"Another swift change in the subject." He grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the nightstand. "While you are breastfeeding?"

"Is there a law against it?" He chuckled.

"Not yet." Sam winked at him.

"I'll protest if one's passed." G winked back at him.

Sam popped a few kernels of popcorn into his husband's mouth and started massaging his back again.

"A little higher, yes, perfect." He sighed.

"Glad you didn't say lower."

"It is Bambi, Sam, and this is a _family_ movie night." G chuckled. Tears moistened his cerulean blue eyes.

Family. It was all G ever wanted to find in his life. The very thing which completed him, finally.

Family. It began with a search for his father seven years ago. Now the search was fulfilled. _I am the father I always wanted and needed to discover. I found the father within me just like Sam said I would. _

A wide grin spread across G's face as he glanced around the bed at his children, his babies, and his beloved husband. Семья.

* * *

_******Just in case you are wondering, the last word is family.**_


	17. Bureaucracy

**Thanks for the great reviews. **

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Bureaucracy**

**Chapter 17**

The van which Hetty had purchased through the government's payoff a month after G came home from the hospital, now proved to be the only mode of transportation for his and Sam's burgeoning family. Alissa and Benji loved tending to their brothers and sisters making sure their blankets and pacifiers were accessible at all times. G and Sam never asked them to help out. Alissa and Benji volunteered their time, each taking a seat next to their siblings and switching every time someone stopped the van at a destination.

For the first time since the quintuplets' birth, Sam drove toward NCIS's Los Angeles Headquarters. He eyed his anxious partner in the seat next to him and placed an arm around G's shoulders bringing him closer to his side. "You okay?"

"I've been better."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Trying not to jump at all." G smirked. "I'm sitting down, see?"

"Into that again already and we just started down the road."

"You know you love it."

"I do." Sam missed their repartee.

"Donuts afterward?"

"What?" His eyebrows raised high crinkling his forehead.

"Got you!" G chuckled slipping his left hand down to Sam's thigh.

"You sure did," he said. "No molesting the driver while we're moving."

He grinned wide. "Shucks, I had plans."

"No more of those parental iron infusions if you keep acting this way."

"You love it and you know it."

"Yes, I've got to admit it."

"Daddy, I dropped a pacifier," Benji said, "can I get it?"

"No!" G and Sam yelled at him one after the other. They both chuckled at their responses.

"Wait until we get to headquarters," G said. "Almost there. Now I know why Hetty liked this house. It is close to work."

Sam pulled into a parking space close to the side door of headquarters. He leaned over and cupped his husband's face with both hands and passionately kissed him. "And that is a reminder of our special and private time tonight."

"You have plans."

"I do."

Sam slid out of the driver's door and opened one side of their van while G opened the opposite sliding van door. They both fitted their custom made baby slings over their heads and fastened them at the waist. G positioned Makana, Maddox, and Marquois in their sling pockets facing his breasts. G allowed them to feed at his breasts anytime they wanted by wearing a special t-shirt Sam and him designed together. The t-shirt had customized flaps with velcro which flipped down for convenient feeding. Sam placed Michael and Mackenzie in their sling pockets and grabbed the two diaper changing kits. Alissa and Benji knew the routine too and stuffed their siblings' blankets in a two bags along with the pacifiers, each of them grabbing a bag and following their parents into NCIS Headquarters.

The moment Alissa and Benji entered building they dropped their bags and rushed over to Marty and Kensi.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, let's talk over here in the lounge where we'll all be more comfortable," Hetty said, crossing the wide open space of headquarters over to the cozy lounge area. "Who do I get to hold?" She asked while sitting down in a chair.

Alissa rushed over to her side. "Me!" She climbed onto Hetty's lap and hugged her.

Benji settled down beside Hetty in her chair. "Me next."

"And then Makana," G said, "she's just finishing a short feeding session."

"Hungry girl," Hetty said.

"Always."

Sam helped G settle down next to him on the leather sofa. He observed the worried look on his face again. "You okay?" He asked whispering.

"Fine," G whispered back.

"Right."

"Peachy."

"Ah huh."

"Sam, stop."

He slipped an arm around G's shoulders. "Peace."

"Mr. Callen, I've a proposal for you."

"About working?"

"Yes, Director Vance and I want you to continue acting in the same capacity as before," Hetty said. "Therefore, he proposed a daycare center here."

"Here?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Well, I, no," G said. "I thought you asked me here to talk about the kidnapping."

Alissa and Benji climbed off Hetty's chair and settled on the sofa next to their parents and siblings.

"Yes and no."

"Alissa and Benji why don't you go play with Auntie Kensi and Uncle Marty," Sam said.

"Okay, Papa," Alissa said bounding off the sofa with Benji chasing after her.

"G needs answers."

"And I don't have any for you, Mr. Callen."

"None?" He shot her a look.

"The case is out of our hands."

"And into who's hand?"

"Washington's NCIS Headquarters."

"You mean Director Vance?"

"Yes."

"You told me I'd be allowed to investigate and now you've usurped it and turned it over to… him," G said. "I can't believe you did this." He tried to stand. The three babies on board zapped his strength and he slumped down on the sofa again.

"I had no choice," she said. "I was pressured by the powers that be to hand over the information."

"All of it, including everything about my pregnancies _and_ the kidnappings?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Callen."

"Damn it, this sucks." He huffed his indignation. "And I suppose that is why Director Vance has agreed to offer me a daycare center and whatever else I need to—"

"Sweetheart, come on." Sam grasped his husband's right hand.

"You want me to back down too?" G gave his husband a look. "She promised I'd be able to investigate who did this and now… this sucks. It's as if you all plotted behind my back when I was incapacitated by the very thing which these bastards caused."

"Mr. Callen!"

"Well, Hetty, what do you want me to think?"

"I did everything in my power to prevent this from happening."

"I find that hard to believe."

"G."

He ignored his husband's protests about his attitude. "Well, I do, you gave me your word."

"And Leon shut me down."

"Now it's _Leon_." G huffed again and jerked his hand away from Sam's and rested it under Marquois's sling. "Time to go home."

"What?" Sam eyebrows lifted high.

"I don't see any purpose in prolonging any conversations."

"Mr. Callen, what about the daycare center—"

"Stuff it, Hetty, you took from me what you promised to give me."

"And that's all you wanted?" Hetty asked. "No career and daycare proposals."

"Take me home, Sam." G pulled two of the slings off his torso with Marquois and Maddox still inside them. He stood and left the lounge area with Makana still sleeping in her sling at his breast.

"I'll talk to him."

"No, Mr. Hanna, this is my doing and my responsibility." She followed her team leader outside.

**TROJKA TROJKA TROJKA**

G settled down in the van waiting for Sam to drive him home. When he saw his Operations Manager stroll toward him, he steeled himself against what was coming.

Hetty sat down behind her lead agent. "Nicer than I thought it was inside and plenty of room."

"Should I read between the lines?"

"No, not at all, I never saw the van before this," she said. "I'm sorry, Mr. Callen, I wish I could change the way things transpired."

"You of all people can't change this?" he said. "That I can't and won't believe."

"If you want to keep things as they are—"

"I get it, the van, that's why you mentioned it."

"Yes, and the house."

He shook his head. "So you are telling me if I accept one, I lose the other."

"Yes."

"Can't have both as you promised."

"I promised and they took it away."

"Hetty… for just once… I'd like to see these damned bureaucrats lose their butts over an _incident_."

"Me too, Mr. Callen, me too." She sighed.

He released the swivel mechanism on his chair and turned around to face her. "The house, this van, the daycare center, my perfect job while fathering and mothering seven children, and what else?"

"Almost anything you can dream of which money can buy—"

"Except politicians and bureaucrats." The corners of his mouth turned upward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. A couple of more chapters...**


	18. Rewards and Shenanigans

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Rewards and Shenanignas**

**Chapter 18**

G and Sam pushed the two strollers into NCIS's Los Angeles Headquarters. School had started again and that left only their quintuplets needing the daycare center which NCIS had built six months ago. G and Sam had gotten Benji into a gifted program for languages. He now spoke fluent Russian and wanted to learn another language.

It was the first time in his life, well since having children, that G allowed someone other than his extended family take care of his children. Initially, each potential daycare worker had to undergo the most scrutinizing background check ever devised by an organization. Afterward G allowed the worker to _apply_ for the job. He pushed the triplet stroller into the daycare center.

Sam knew that G's high-level investigation of each daycare worker was going to happen whether anyone else liked it or not. And he participated in each of the grueling three hour interrogations, at least for him it felt as if it were an interrogation. He pushed the twin stroller into the daycare center.

Sam came along side his husband and watched with him as the daycare workers took one baby at a time and placed them into a highchair for the mid morning feedings.

Finally satisfied, G flipped on his heels and left the daycare center. He entered the bullpen and settled down in his chair, opened his laptop computer, and started searching for another item to add to his wish list.

"How long is _this_ list now?" Sam asked standing next to his husband and peering over his left shoulder.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not."

"Mr. Callen, you finish _that_ list yet?" Hetty asked peering through the iron lattice work separating the bullpen from the rest of headquarters.

"I'll have a partial list for you soon."

"Goodie, I could use a new laptop computer."

"First item on the list, Hetty."

"Are you sure you aren't pushing this too far?" Sam asked.

"Not far enough," G said. "They said anything. Believe me, they're going to get a list with anything I want and need on it." The corners of his mouth turned upward into a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I tend to agree with Mr. Callen on this one, Sam."

"Make sure you let them know it's a partial list," he said sending his list to the printer. "I printed off what I have so far."

"I hope you included a vacation for you and Sam and one for your whole family," she said.

"Numbers two and three on the list."

"Mr. Callen, you don't need to put my computer first."

"Ah, but I do, Hetty," G said, "if it wasn't for your excellent negotiating techniques, I'd be delegated to one list."

"Thank you, Mr. Callen." She strolled over to the printer and removed the top sheet. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I need to do this, we all need to do this."

"Let me see that list." Sam crossed the short distance in two strides and took the list from his Operations Manager's hands. "Come on, you serious?"

"Very serious."

"You know of course, there's at least one of your team who hates one aspect of this."

"So, think of it as one of our team's mandatory night-out excursions."

"Only this is a vacation, together."

"Why not?"

"Who said a vacation together?" Deeks asked as he entered the bullpen.

"I'm requesting it," G said, "we could all use it. And it's a reward for taking care of our children."

"Which is a pleasure, Callen, I love your children."

"Do you mean that in a healthy way?" Sam asked, winking at him.

Deeks chuckled at Sam joking with him about loving children.

"What kind of vacation?" Kensi asked settling down in her chair and glancing over in Callen's direction.

"One which you are going to have to learn to enjoy."

"Costumes, right, is that what you are worried about?"

"Nope."

"You are not worried."

"Nope, because the vacation is mandatory," G said, "and part of my settlement."

"You made _that_ list," Kensi said. "Can I see it?"

"It is not complete," he said, "but I can tell you it is the 4th item on the list."

"Behind?"

"Hetty's new laptop computer, Sam and my vacation, and our family vacation."

"Wow, in that order?" Kensi asked. "Callen, isn't list kind of strange?"

"Nope."

"Sam, you don't think it's strange," she asked and eyed him.

"Anything G requests these days is strange."

G shot his husband a look.

Sam laid a copy of the list down on G's desk. "You saying that isn't the strangest list I've ever seen you make."

"Okay, truce." He held up his hands in a "T." "Yes, it is and I need, no, you and I need a vacation."

"And the team?"

"Yes, they need a reward for taking care of our children and Disney World fits the bill."

"And Deeks says he doesn't want a reward," Sam said.

"I do," Kensi said, leaning closer to G's desk to catch a full-on glimpse of the list in question.

"With men in costumes?" Sam asked.

"I'll take a man whatever way I can get him."

"Desperate." Sam chuckled.

Deeks chuckled. "What about me?"

Sam and G half covered their mouths holding back laughs.

"Cause if you are desperate, Kens, I'm available and I know how to take care of children and babies and—"

"Deeks."

"He's right, Kens, he knows how to bottle feed a baby better than any thirty-plus-year-old, single guy you are ever going to find," G said, smirking. "A match made in heaven."

"Please!" Kensi crossed her arms, leaned back in her chair, and stared at the wall across from her.

"More like a match made in quintuplet hell," Sam said.

"Those are _my_ babies we are talking about."

"Our babies." He pulled G up out of the chair and drew him close, kissing him on the forehead.

"Close your eyes everyone, a PG 13-rated moment," Deeks said.

"At least we have them," G said, smirking. "And Kens is the quintessential baby caretaker."

"I hope you meant that in an endearing way," she said.

"Of course," he said, "you were the best with Makana. Any man in or out of a costume would be honored and proud to have you as his wife and the mother of his children." The corners of his mouth turned upward.

"I'm not that desperate," Kensi said smirking.

"Didn't think so," G said.

"Give me a couple of years." She chuckled. "Is the whole family going on vacation with us?"

"If you want," he said, "although I planned it so just our team would go."

"They are part of our team now," Deeks said, "wouldn't be a team vacation without your children."

"Better add that to this wish list."

"Just how many wish lists are there?" Kensi asked.

"Not telling."

"He's hiding this intel from everyone," Sam said.

Eric blew his look alike Von Trapp family whistle from the staircase's landing. "He's hiding it from everyone but me and Nell."

"You can't hide anything from either one of them, especially dirty diapers," Kensi said.

"Okay, who's been playing hide and seek with dirty diapers?" G asked closing his laptop and starting for the stairs.

"I'm not telling," Deeks said following in behind Sam and Callen and chuckling.

"I hope this is only an inside joke," Sam said climbing the stairs two at a time.

"That's a negatory," Hetty said entering the OPS Center just before her elite team stepped inside.

"You let them hide dirty diapers around _our_ house?" G asked entering the OPS Center and standing in front of the light table.

"It was only a game," Nell said, "to see who has the best nose for dirty diapers."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows raised high. "Sounds warped to me." He stood next to G and folded his arms.

"It was," Kensi said, "and we thought you could use a little comic relief."

"Yes, all those children and… well, you can see it for yourself," Deeks said nodding to Eric and Nell.

A video's footage rolled on the high definition screen of the team's shenanigans; hiding dirty diapers around Sam and G's house to determine who had the best nose for them. It was obvious that Hetty filmed the whole video because she was not in one single frame. Each contestant was blindfolded with a clean cloth diaper, of course, and lead around the house by another contestant. None of them kept a straight face while they searched the house and listened to the Sound of Music soundtrack. Alissa and Benji participated in the contest too.

"And when did you… partake… in these strange rituals?" G asked holding his sides from laughing too much.

"When you got hospitalized for low testosterone," Hetty said, "I thought you could use some comic relief."

"And who won?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"Mr. Deeks, of course," Hetty said.

"Of course?"

"Sam, I thought you knew," G said, trying to keep a straight face. "He's the quintessential diaper changer."

The whole team eyed Deeks who blushed a deep shade of pink.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come...**


	19. A Promise

**Thanks for the reviews. Last chapter?**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: G/Sam**;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**A Promise**

**Chapter 19**

G twisted in one direction and found his hands secured behind his back. His hands began to sweat and his throat became dry. He swallowed hard several times trying to relieve his parched throat. No luck. G squirmed in the opposite direction and opened his eyes. Darkness. He felt movement on the bed and stifled a yelp.

"Easy, sweetheart, relax."

"Take these damned handcuffs off."

"They're not handcuffs." Sam smoothed the soft velvet cloth around his husband's wrist. "They're soft as a—"

"Damn it, I'm not into this kinky, f-upped, stuff you are into!"

"Whoa, sweetheart, this isn't about something kinky."

"It's not?" G turned his head in Sam's direction. "Prove it and take them off."

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Getting everything ready for—"

"Take them off now," G said whimpering.

Sam laid down beside G drawing him into his body. "Easy, man, I'm preparing things for later." He lifted the blindfold and saw his husband's wet eyes. "Okay, but it will ruin my surprise."

"What?"

"While you planned and wrote the lists, I planned my part of our special vacation together."

"You got me."

"Yes, safe word is babies."

"Great, not a good word."

"Then try, I want a baby."

"Okay, weird but true."

"Good." Sam pulled the blindfold back over G's eyes.

"You could at least give me a clue."

"Nope." He climbed off the bed and drew a soft blanket over G's body. "You rest and I'll—"

"Damn it."

Sam settled down on their king-sized bed again. "Talk to me."

"Please just—I want a baby."

"Giving up so soon?"

G squirmed and yanked on his wrists trying to extricate himself from the fabric.

"Easy, sweetheart." Sam drew him back against his body stroking G's chest and torso. "Relax, I'm not going to—"

"Shit! Let me go bastard!"

"Sweetheart, stop this, you know I won't hurt you."

"They did," he said, breathless from his struggling and a memory coming back to him.

"They?"

"Crap, just stop it already, and take these off me."

"What are you remembering?"

G panted and jerked his body trying to free himself from his husband's arms. "Can't tell you, won't tell you."

"You know I'll—"

"Damn it, STOP!" His body quivered and the palm of his hands and his chest broke out in a sweat.

"Okay, I'll take them off." Sam reached down to his husband's hands and noticed they were damp as well as the velveteen cloth securing them. "You are safe, sweetheart, I promise."

"Crap, just don't do it."

"Do what?"

G buried his face in the aqua blue bedspread. "It, damn it, what they did."

"Who?" Sam softened his voice to a whisper.

"Them, can't say it."

"The people who kidnapped you, the ones who made you into a guinea pig?"

He nodded.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know but…"

"This position is triggering you?"

"Everything is triggering me, damn it, just take it off, take them both off, I can't do this, sorry," G said, breathless.

Sam started to untie the velveteen cloth wrapped around G's wrists.

"Stop."

"What?"

"I want the surprise to be… you know, a surprise, but I'm too triggered."

"I'll keep the blindfold on you."

"I want this but I don't want this," he said. "I'm so confused."

"Triggered, sweetheart, and that was not my intention," Sam said. "Let me finish removing these."

"No!"

He sighed. "Now I'm confused."

"Sorry, crap, keep going with the surprise."

"You sure?"

"Yes." G sighed.

"Okay, time for part two." He stood and brought G off the bed with him and helped him into the bathroom. "Time for a nice shower together before we get dressed."

"Dressed?"

"Yes, in some very nice clothes."

"Not a single clue?"

"Nope."

"You are getting undressed?" G asked with a quavering voice.

"Let's put it this way, if we want to shower it is best that we do so in the nude." Sam laid his bathrobe and nightshirt on the countertop. "Let's get in the shower." He side-stepped G into the walk-in, floor to ceiling aqua and deep blue, tiled shower.

"I'm naked? How come I didn't notice I was naked? Shit! What's wrong with me?" G jerked away from his husband and struggled to remain standing.

Sam steadied him with one hand while bringing him under the shower head. "Easy, sweetheart, you are a little stressed over my tactics."

"I'm passed a little."

"I didn't intend for you to get triggered."

"What did you intend?"

"To prepare you for the surprise."

"Damn it, just tell what the hell is—"

Sam flipped G around to face him and enveloped his husband's mouth with his own forcing his tongue deep inside. The passionate kiss lingered for several moments before Sam stopped and asked, "Trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then don't worry about it." Sam started to wash G's bound and blindfolded body and face. "I'm not into kinky and you know it." He kissed his husband's soapy face. "Trust me, you'll love every moment I've planned." Sam washed his hair and rinsed the love of his life from head to toe. "There, now you are ready for the next step."

"How many more steps?"

"A couple, at least a couple."

"I don't know if…"

"Safe words."

"I want to continue."

Sam backed G up to a teak bench in the shower and eased him down onto it. "Stay here while I finish bathing." He finished washing himself while watching his husband. "Talk to me."

"He… they… I keep, it keeps going through my brain again and again."

"What does?"

"The memory of what they did."

"When?"

G started to stand. He needed to run away from this, as far away as possible. Sam came over and steadied him, pushing him back down on the teak bench and settling down next to him.

"When, sweetheart?"

"The beginning." He shuddered hard and pulled away from his husband.

"You are safe, sweetheart."

"Why now?" G asked. "We're on this romantic, tropical island and I'm having a damned memory."

"I triggered you, remember, it's okay." Sam brought him into his side with a strong arm around G's shoulders. "You can tell me anything."

"Need to get out of the shower."

"Okay, let's do that." He took G's hand and together they exited the shower and dried off in the bathroom before reentering the bedroom. "Let me hold you on the bed."

"Forget it." G backed away and started to trip on his towel.

Sam reached out and steadied him again pulling G down on the bed with him.

"No!"

"Easy, sweetheart, just let the memory come." Sam reached down and released the cloth around G's wrists.

"And let it destroy me?"

"Nothing is going to destroy you now."

"Our vacation."

"What about it?"

"This ruins what you had planned."

"Nope, the door is open and the time is right."

"What?"

Sam drew G closer to him. "The memory is here, just let it come."

G edged backward into Sam's warmth and sighed. He relaxed some more and sighed again. "Difficult to talk about."

"No rush."

"I tried to tell you before the first time we made love."

"I remember you wanting to talk to me."

"Yes, and I couldn't say it, couldn't tell you, and I don't know if I can tell you—Sam!"

He kissed and sucked along G's neck and stopped. "Yes?"

"You know what that does to me."

"Yes, I do."

"I… hold me tighter, real close." When he felt Sam's arms tighten around his waist, he relaxed into the feeling of being completely cared for and protected. "They raped me, the scientists raped me. And then… damn it, I remember this machine raped me." He cringed saying those words. It was the first time he admitted it even to himself and speaking those words made it real.

"That is probably how they enabled you to get pregnant."

"That machine?" G shuddered and cringed again.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking, at least it is possible."

"That's creepy, please hold me tighter."

Sam tightened his hold drawing G snug against his warm, naked body. "You are safe, sweetheart."

"I never wanted to admit that even to myself."

"I can imagine how scary that was for you." He kissed G's neck and the back of his head. "I'm sorry you suffered through those assaults. You didn't deserve any of that."

"All I wanted to find…" G sniffled back tears, "was my father. That's all I wanted."

"Instead, you suffered multiple rapes."

"And I got a family… and you… and I guess that makes it all worthwhile."

"It doesn't negate what they did to you, sweetheart."

"I'm not saying that," he said stopping to sniffle back more tears. "I'm saying, I don't know what I'm saying. Damn it."

"Well, I do know what I'm saying." Sam pulled off G's blindfold.

"No!"

"Yes." While he slid off the bed, he pulled his husband into a sitting position. Afterward, he kneeled before him with a small, aqua blue, velvet covered box in his left hand. "Will you G. Callen marry me?"

G's jaw dropped. "I…." Tears flooded his eyes again. "Why do I keep crying as if I am pregnant again?"

"I hope you are." Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"What?" G's jaw dropped again. "What did you do, Sam, what the hell did you do?"

"I got a placebo from the doctor's office and replaced your daily medicine with it."

"You what!"

"I wanted to celebrate the anniversary of our first pregnancy with our last child and our formal wedding."

"You planned this all while I planned everything else?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Sam said, "do you think eight is enough."

"I think that's a little cliche." G wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and drew him into a kiss. "And I love the idea of having eight kids. Thank you."

"And?" Sam pulled backward and held the ring box open in his left hand.

"Yes, yes a thousand times."

He grasped G's left hand and removed the other ring and slid the new one onto his finger. "This first one was supposed to be temporary."

"I want to keep it."

"I'll get it resized for your right hand, okay?"

"Perfect."

Sam stood and pulled G up with him into a hug.

"That's a first."

"What?"

"A nude proposal."

"Bearing all."

"Horrible joke, Sam."

"I thought so too." He released his husband. "Time for the blindfold again while I dress you." He grabbed it off the bed and positioned it snuggly around G's eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Sam lead him by the hand into the walk-in closet and settled him down on a bright blue microfiber covered round hassock in the middle of it. He started dressing G in an aqua blue dress shirt. "Damn, you are sexy when pregnant."

"I'm showing?"

"A little and it is perfect for this day, just as I planned for you to look today."

"I paid close attention to my list and failed to notice someone was busy changing my life."

Sam leaned over and kissed him. "I hope everything meets with your approval."

"It does so far."

He finished dressing G's entire body in a dark blue tuxedo and topped it off with a single red rose on his lapel honoring their first baby. Next Sam dressed himself.

"I want to dress you."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"This day is about us and especially about you, the love of my life."

"What?"

"And our children which you made possible."

"You helped too."

"Yes, I did, and without your body, we wouldn't have our children, our family." Sam leaned over and kissed him again.

"I get it now," G said lying back on the hassock on his propped up elbows. "You wanted me emotional when you officially married me."

"Yes, I can't tell a lie, I wanted you connected to yourself, to us, and to the children."

"Evil, pure evil."

"And you love it."

"I do." A wide grin spread over his face.

"Ready to officially get married?"

"What about our marriage vows?"

"All planned, all written down."

"But I—"

"I listened well and kept a record of your words."

"Damn, you are good and so good to me."

Sam helped G off the hassock and drew him into his arms passionately kissing him. G returned an equally passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I love you," G said.

"And I love you," Sam said grasping his husband's hand and leading him toward the door.

"The blindfold?" G pointed at it.

"Not yet."

He sighed and relaxed knowing Sam had planned every detail.

Sam entered an elevator and drew G backward against him. "You are sexy in that color."

"I think you have a one track mind."

"Yes, I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"What?"

"Starts tonight."

"Here?"

"Nope."

"You got me, I've got no idea what you've planned."

"I know," Sam whispered into his left ear and sucked on his ear lobe.

G pressed his body backward into Sam's. "I'll give you all day and night to cut that out," he said breathless from the attack on his most sensitive erogenous zone and even more sensitive when he was pregnant. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"One more baby." He clasped his hands below his abdomen and smiled. One more baby.

The elevator stopped and Sam grasped G's hand guiding him toward a covered outdoor pavilion. He pressed a single finger against his lips to signal everyone gathered there to keep quiet. Before his children saw them, Sam lead G up the aisle toward a podium. He knew they would squeal and giggle in delight if they saw their parents. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Keep your eyes closed at first." Sam pulled the blindfold off G's eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

Sam guided him further toward the pavilion while G's eyes adjusted to the bright afternoon's sunlight.

"Everyone is here."

"Yes."

G eyed the area around the pavilion's center. All of their children; the boys dressed in aqua and dark blue tuxedos and the girls dressed in frilly aqua blue party dresses. Marty, Kensi, Eric, Nell, and Hetty stood behind the children dressed in matching outfits. Hetty wore a dress, well, of sorts, more like a suit in teal blue with a frilly dark teal blue blouse.

Tears blurred G's eyesight again.

Sam had more than planned this wedding day; he perfected it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. **


	20. Honeymoon

**Last chapter. Thanks for reading my story everyone.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Troika**

**Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Whump: **G Callen

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1: **_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. _This is a work intended for entertainment _outside the official storyline_ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA.

* * *

**Honeymoon**

**Chapter 20**

The famed Mad Hatter Teacup ride proved to be the vomit-it-all-up ride for G. The five course, sit-down dinner. The bubbly, not real bubbly, the acceptable-if-you-are-pregnant bubbly. The wedding cake. Everything. "Sorry, Sam," he said while his husband, now his official husband, helped him off the ride when it had ended.

"On the Mad Hatter Teacup ride you lose it?" He brought his husband, the man who made him complete, over to the cotton candy stand and grabbed several napkins. Sam dabbed G's face and drew him into an embrace. He whispered, "Must be morning sickness."

"Damn, yes, I forgot already, that's it," G said. "Only problem it is night time." He smirked.

"Anything soothing for your stomach that we can get here?"

"Yogurt."

"That's right, let's go find some." He took G by the hand and strolled toward the nearest food pavilion.

"A beautiful wedding, thank you."

"You've told me that at least fifty times."

"And I'll tell you fifty more times… and more." A wide grin graced his face. "I love you."

"I'll never grow tired of hearing you say that," Sam said. "I love you too. Frozen?"

"You love me frozen?" G smirked.

"You found a way to banter even with that sentence."

"I've been waiting for you to slip up." He leaned into his husband.

"I love that about you." Sam brought him over to a spot which had both kinds of yogurt. "I think we should stick with what's tried and true."

G took the plain yogurt and scooped up a small bit on a spoon. "I'll agree with you." He licked the spoon afterward. "Everything tastes better after you've officially married the love of your life."

"I noticed that too."

He kept licking the spoon in a sensuous, teasing manner with long lashes with his tongue from the handle to the tip of the spoon.

"I don't think that is a G-rated gesture."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Sam leaned into him and whispered, "Are suggesting you've had enough Disney World for one night?"

"Well, we've been here for nearly two hours," G said, "and we haven't sealed the deal yet."

"Ah, yes, sealed our marriage vows with the perfunctory night in bed smooching and making love." He slid an arm around G's waist. "Let's go do that." They strolled toward the park's exit.

G and Sam climbed into their rental car and drove toward their destination. Five blocks from the place, Sam pulled over to the road's edge. "Time for the perfunctory blindfold."

"What?"

"Seriously, I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay, I'll acquiesce."

"You hung around Marty for too long today."

"Really?"

"Nope." Sam lifted the blindfold off the back seat and positioned it over his husband's eyes. He planted a light kiss on his full, soft, yogurt-smeared lips. "I love you." Sam continued to drive toward their destination. "After we've enjoyed ourselves, the rest of our guests will join us."

"In Cinderella's Castle?"

"What?" Sam's eyebrows creased together.

"It's the only place big enough for our guests, children, and us." G smirked.

"Funny guy." He pulled into the circular driveway and parked their rental car. "Stay here until I return."

"You've planned something."

"Of course, I want this to be a night you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"And what about you?"

"Believe me, I'll remember it."

Sam returned to the van with a single red rose in his hand. He opened the passenger door and helped G out of the car.

"Such the gentleman."

"I hope so." He pressed the rose to G's nose. "Take in a long breath." G breathed in the scent of a fresh rose and sighed. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and they strolled toward the front door and stopped in front of it. "Ready?" G nodded. Sam removed the blindfold.

G's jaw dropped wide open. A trail of red rose petals started from the front door and created a path toward a room down a long hallway. Sam entered the house first and lead G by the hand toward the room. They stopped in the open doorway where the trail of roses had entered. Red rose petals trailed around a king-sized bed, swirled into intricate patterns at the bed's foot and head on the bed's pristine white bedspread, and created a single heart pattern on the bed's center. Red and white candles bathed the room in warm, flickering light.

"Thank you," G whispered.

Sam faced him and began to undress his husband as if he were the first present he had ever received, slowly, not wanting to disturb the mood he had created. He kissed G's neck and trailed kisses down his throat to his chest. "I can't wait to make love to you," Sam whispered. He finished unbuttoning G's aqua blue dress shirt and removed it.

G clasped his hands underneath his abdomen. "I'm…"

"Hush, sweetheart," Sam whispered, kneeling down and caressing his husband's slight baby bump. "It's beautiful." He kissed the bump several times before unbuckling G's belt, pulling down his zipper, and peeling off his trousers. "Commando?"

"Got to be prepared for anything."

"You must've discarded those silky boxers at Disney World."

"I did."

"A man who's ready for anything at any time," Sam whispered. "I like that."

"What can I say?" G whispered. "I'm an undercover agent."

"I hope so because we're going _under_ covers for the rest of the night."

"I like the sound of that."

Sam pushed G onto the bed and stripped off his own clothes. G watched him undress and licked his lips. "Hungry for me?"

"Past hungry."

"Good, but first a well deserved massage." Sam rolled his husband over onto his stomach and straddled his waist. He grabbed a bottle of musk scented massage oil off the nightstand.

"Are you going to tell me whose house you broke into?"

"What?"

"So we can escape fast in the middle of the night and feign ignorance."

"I rented this home by the water for a week."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought it would be a perfect honeymoon spot and a great place for everyone to hang out the rest of our time at Disney World."

"Oh, that feels exquisite and I really need it." G sighed. "Bedrooms?"

"The biggest I could find, 14 bedrooms in two separate homes on one lot."

"Perfect and the children?"

"Can stay with us here in our house or in the other house," Sam said, kneading out some knots in G's shoulders.

G panted and tried to breathe through his husband's expert massage. "I think you got the spot."

"Let it go, sweetheart."

Instead of releasing his breath again, tears came to his eyes. G wiped them away with his fingers.

"You okay?"

"I don't know what just happened."

Sam stopped, rolled off his husband, and drew him back into his naked, warm body. "More of the memory?"

"I hope not."

He rubbed G's chest with the massage oil. "You are safe with me."

"Trust me, I know that for certain now."

"Good." Sam stopped again to nibble on G's left earlobe.

"Foreplay already?"

"A man can hope."

"I'm hoping because I'm ready."

"Care to talk before we indulge."

"Maybe later, right now, all I want is you," G whispered. "Please make love to me."

"Gladly." Sam rolled his husband over to face him. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you, Sam." G planted light kisses down Sam's face and along his jaw and back to his full lips. "Thank you for everything and planning the happiest day of my life."

Several hours later, Sam and G relaxed on a hammock on the pool deck in the balmy night air. They sipped non-alcoholic, tropical drinks while entwined in each other's arms.

"Perfect," G said, the first to speak after their long silence.

"The drink?"

"You and this and our lovemaking and the wedding, perfect."

"I'll agree."

"It doesn't get much better than this except… having our children with us."

"Ditto." Sam took a long sip of the tropical drink. "You mention when and I'll have our team bring them over."

"I'm not done with you, us."

"Ah… I was hoping you wanted more."

"Can't get enough and could use another massage."

"Front this time?"

"Sounds… perfect," G said taking a long sip of his drink. "First though, I need more of this with you, lying out here under the stars and a moonlit night entwined in each other's arms."

"I'll drink to that," Sam said, holding up his long-stemmed, fluted glass. G clinked his glass against his husband's. Sam leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

G placed his glass on a table and rolled to face Sam. He enveloped Sam's mouth and forced his tongue inside. Their kiss lingered for nearly a minute before they both stopped breathless and wanting more. "I guess our time out here will have to wait. Bedroom."

Sam rolled off the hammock, set his glass on a table, and lifted G into his arms. "Can't wait to get home to carry you across the threshold."

"Some traditions never die." G winked at him.

"I hope not." Sam settled him on the king-size bed and laid beside him caressing and stroking G's back and buttocks. "Damn, you are sexy especially when you are pregnant. I think I'm in love."

"Me too." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him into a passionate kiss. "Time for round two."

They entwined themselves in each other's arms and made love, again.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
